Changing Minds
by AJsRandom
Summary: The sequel to "Changing Lives." With Morgause neutralized, a threat develops to the north. A vengeful ex-Druid wants to take down Arthur and Camelot. What will it take to stop him and who else will be involved? Pairs Mergana and Arwen
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's finally here! The sequel to _Changing Lives_ and the last in the _Changes_ trilogy. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

A wail filled the room as Merlin ran around it, searching. A louder, more insistent yell finally succeeded in stopping him in his tracks. "You're going to be late!"

Merlin wanted to roll his eyes but caught himself. "Of course I am. All of us slept in for once."

"That's no excuse. Now Arthur will be late too, and you know how he hates that," Morgana replied, marching over to her husband. She straightened his collar and handed him his red neckerchief.

"What am I supposed to do? Invent something to wake us up at the right hour?"

"Well, yes." Morgana walked over to the cradle. She bent over and picked up the week-old baby. "Hello there, love. I know, you're hungry." The baby, a girl, immediately quieted and squinted up at her mother. "Darling Niniane." Morgana kissed her child and sat down in the upholstered chair at the foot of the bed.

"You're going to miss the meeting," Merlin pointed out as he knelt in front of the chair.

Morgana glared at her husband. "What's more important? Our daughter or some silly meeting you can tell me about later?"

"Our daughter, of course." He kissed the feeding baby's cheek then pecked at Morgana's lips. He got up, slid his feet into his boots and left the room in haste. Because even though Arthur shouldn't depend on Merlin to wake him anymore, he still did. And he wouldn't be happy _this_ morning.

He could hardly believe it had been a year since Morgause had surrendered to Arthur. So much had changed in Camelot since then. Morgause had actually complied with her punishment, and while not exactly docile, she _was_ cooperative. Then there was the lifting of the magic ban. It had gone remarkably well, considering. Not everyone in Camelot approved, but even those that didn't had accepted that it was happening. There were still a couple of stages in the process left, but things were looking up. Arthur had also been sending envoys to other kingdoms, which had been received (mostly) well.

But the biggest changes have been personal. Prince Amr, Heir to the throne of Camelot, had been born three weeks ago. He was a beautiful blend of his parents, with Arthur's eyes, Gwen's dark hair and skin a few shades lighter than his mother's. The celebrations had been so spirited that Merlin had heard people were _still_ recovering.

His own daughter, the most beautiful girl ever born, came two weeks after her cousin. He was fortunate that Morgana had allowed him to be present at her birth, along with Gaius and Morgause. She'd magically silenced him after a couple of hours though, because he'd been "repeating the same stupid things over and over again." But even silent, he was glad he'd gotten to witness one of the most beautiful- though messy -events of his life so far.

He knocked on the door to the royal chambers. It was a new habit of his, ever since he hadn't knocked once and blundered in to find . . . something he couldn't un-see. _Unfortunately_. Merlin, Gwen and Arthur couldn't look at each other for days and Morgana got a good laugh every time they got together.

Eventually he heard "come in" so he opened the door and went through. He found the King and Queen sitting up in bed, their little bundle of joy sleeping between them. They both looked at him groggily before a flash of remembrance flashed over Arthur's face. "The meeting!" he said and looked at his Court Sorcerer to confirm. Merlin nodded and Arthur jumped out of bed.

"Idiot! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" he asked as he stumbled behind the screen where his clothes were laid out.

"Niniane slept in for once. We just woke up ourselves!" Merlin glanced at Gwen, who was tying a robe around herself. She rolled her eyes in Arthur's direction. Merlin smiled.

"That's terrible—using your own daughter as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse! Gwen, tell him."

"It's true, Arthur, babies sometimes do that," the Queen verified.

"And _I_ don't have anyone to wake me in the morning. The Round Table will just have to wait for you."

Arthur stepped out from behind the screen, fully dressed. "True. Actually I'm always on time and everyone else is early."

Gwen smiled at her husband and stepped up to give him a kiss. "What about breakfast?"

"Someone can fetch it for us when we get there. Come, Merlin." Arthur headed for his door and left the room, Merlin trailing along behind him.

Gwen just smiled and went back to the bed to wait for her son to wake up. Then maybe she could go back to sleep for a bit. Amr was apparently not as good a sleeper as Niniane.

xxxXxxx

Arthur and Merlin entered the throne room one after the other. The King moved to take his place at the table, Merlin to his right. Gwen's place, to Arthur's left, and Morgana's place, to Merlin's right, remained empty. They'd normally be at such meetings, but they were busy with the babies, of course.

The King stood to speak. "Noble Knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends. I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table. We have been blessed with peace and prosperity for over a year. But now, it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands.

"Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere about six weeks ago. He took three score of our finest men. There has been no word from them since." He glanced over at Elyan, who nodded. "At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party to the badlands of the north. He found no sign of Gwaine or his men. It is as if they have disappeared from the face of the Earth."

"I take it we intend to look for them, sire?" Sir Leon spoke.

"Indeed. To that end, I will form a plan with my privy council. Everyone please make ready for an extended trip to the north. Sir Gareth." He nodded at the Knight, who was next in command to Leon. They had other things to discuss here without him.

Arthur stood, Merlin, Leon and Elyan following. Gaius, who'd just entered the room, exited with the other men. They intercepted a servant with two breakfasts on the way. Arthur turned him around and the group headed to the council chambers.

The servant laid the food on the table and departed. Arthur unrolled the maps that were sitting there and smoothed them out. He and Merlin sat on one side of the table so they could eat and talk at the same time. Elyan pointed to the map. "We know Gwaine and his men crossed the pass, here, at Isulfor. But beyond that, there was no trace. The trail went cold."

"What of this story that the fortress of Ismere has been occupied once more?" Arthur asked.

"I heard many rumors, Sire. All of them had one name in common . . . Ruadan."

"Who?"

"A rogue Druid. He's rumored to be building up an army. For what purpose, I don't know. If he has our men you could be walking into a trap."

"The Knights of Camelot do not abandon their own." Arthur replied.

"Ruadan may guess that. He'll be waiting for you."

"These men have fought for me, bled for me . . ."

Merlin interrupted him. "May I make a suggestion? What if we went a different way? Come at Ismere from the west?"

"Through Annis' lands?"

"That would certainly take him by surprise," Gaius theorized.

"Would Annis grant safe passage to so many armed men?"

"I believe she would, sire," Leon said.

"Send a messenger immediately. We'll follow at dawn. Remember, if we're to succeed, no one can know of our plans." Leon nodded. He and Elyan left the room to carry out their duties with the rest of the knights. Arthur turned to Gaius. "Can you find out everything you can about this Ruadan? Maybe Morgause knows of him or knows people who might."

"It's worth a try, sire."

"Thank you, Gaius. Now I believe we have some packing to do, Merlin." He paused to wait for the warlock's answer. None was forthcoming, so he turned to see Merlin stuffing his face. He rolled his eyes and walked back to Merlin. He stood there and tapped his foot until Merlin swallowed.

"Okay," Merlin said. He got up and followed Gaius and his king from the room.

xxxXxxx

In the throne room at Ismere, Ruadan sat on the room's only chair. His second-in-command entered the room and the ex-Druid looked up in interest. "We have the last of the Camelot patrol?"

"Do you think Arthur will send more?" the man asked.

"I'm not worried about that."

"I think we're running out of time."

Ruadan stood. "Once we know how to take him and Camelot down we will wait no longer."

"But how will we know?

"The Diamair will tell us. The Diamair is the key to all knowledge."

"Then where is this key?"

"It is here, beneath our feet." They both looked down at the floor as if they could see what lay beneath.

"We've been searching for three months and have found nothing."

"It is but a moment compared to the eternity of knowledge the key will bring."

"That is true."

"Patience is the stepping stone to wisdom. Now, send the men of that patrol down to the mines. See to it that they are treated . . . well." He smiled a cruel little smile. The man nodded and left the room.

Ruadan turned and sat back down in the throne. Soon he would have the key and know how to bring Arthur and Camelot to ruin. Soon he would have his revenge.

xxxXxxx

When Merlin got back to his and Morgana's chambers, Morgana had dressed and was holding Niniane while eating breakfast at the table one-handed. "Come hold your daughter." Merlin came over and took Niniane from her. "How did it go?"

"It was short, _really_ short. The group Arthur sent to the north with Gwaine is missing. We're going after them."

"Is that safe?"

"Probably not. There's an ex-Druid out there named Ruadan. He's gathering followers for some reason."

"I think Morgause may have mentioned that name once."

"Oh good. Arthur told Gaius to talk to her."

"When do you leave?"

"At first light, of course. In fact I need to be packing." But he didn't move to put the baby down, just cuddled her closer.

Morgana smiled up at her husband. He was particularly adorable like this. "I wish I could go."

"I wish you could too. We're going to try to go through Caerleon, if Annis will let us. I know you and she get along really well."

"Yeah," Morgana said fondly. In fact, Annis had given her good advice on raising children and keeping the love in a marriage. Morgana knew from her time at court how marriages could sour after many years, and she wanted hers to last.

She finished her dinner and got up from the table. She crossed to their wardrobe and removed a traveling bag from the bottom. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"As long as it takes, I guess." Merlin continued rocking his daughter; she was almost asleep again.

By the time Niniane was asleep, Morgana had packed several items for Merlin. Since he'd been promoted, he had lots of new clothes, so he had things exclusively for summer and winter. Finer things. She and Gwen had slowly gotten rid of his old, worn clothing. She'd packed his winter cloak and he would wear his winter jacket. There as bound to be snow on the ground where he was heading.

Merlin had laid his daughter in the cradle and came to see how Morgana was doing. He checked through the bag, deemed what she had in there as fine then began gathering other things to pack.

He spent much of the rest of the day with Morgana and Niniane, giving them extra love for the time he was gone. He just hoped the mission went well and that this man with unknown intentions hadn't waylaid Gwaine's group. He didn't want have to use his power against a fellow sorcerer if he didn't have to.

xxxXxxx

Arthur had assembled a bigger force than Merlin had expected, at least twenty men. After a bit of instruction from the King, they were on their way. They hoped to make it to Caerleon's capitol by sundown. No one wanted to spend the night on the cold ground.

Late in the afternoon, the group had made it to the gorge that marked the border between Camelot and Caerleon. A few minutes later, a rider wearing Camelot's colors approached the head of the group where Arthur, Merlin, Leon, and Elyan rode. It was the messenger Leon had sent the previous morning. He informed them that Queen Annis welcomed them to Caerleon and had given them permission to cross its borders.

They made it to her keep at nightfall. She greeted them at the door and led the group inside where she had a banquet prepared for them. Arthur thanked her graciously and led everyone to her banquet hall where the food was waiting for them.

Once they were all seated, Arthur turned to Annis. "I am most grateful that you have allowed us safe passage through your kingdom."

"We are allies, Arthur, and these are troubled times," she replied. "Some months ago, Saxons began raiding our villages. They're capturing all the men they can find and taking them to Ismere."

"To build an army?"

"People say someone named Ruadan is tearing the keep apart."

"Why? Do you know anything about him?"

"No. He must be looking for something. I'm not sure I want to know what."

"Then my men may still be alive?"

"Yes. It's very likely." She sighed then smiled at Merlin at Arthur's left. Fortunately she remembered his promotion and hadn't called him a fool again. "I think it's time for some entertainment. I understand you're quite the sorcerer, Merlin. I would love to see what you can do with your magic. Would you show us?"

Merlin smiled back at her. He didn't usually like performing on command like this, but the Queen was being quite generous with her time and resources, so he thought it was only fair. He accepted and stood amidst interested clapping. After stepping around to a place with more space, he held out his hand and said clearly, " _Leoht_."

Several people around the room uttered "ah" at the same time. Caerleon had had a more lenient policy toward magic before Uther died, but it still had been illegal. Since Arthur's proclamation, Annis had made her own, but like Camelot, many hadn't seen magic performed openly before.

Merlin smiled and, with another flash of his eyes, sent the ball of light flying slowly around the room. Some people tried to touch it or catch it, but he sped it away from those. Some eyed it with a bit of suspicion, but most watched it, fascinated. He slowly brought it to the center of the hall and murmured " _Ásplæte_."

The ball split into several smaller balls and there was another "ah" by the crowd. With a flash of Merlin's eyes, some of the balls changed color. Merlin smiled; what he was going to do next he'd never done before. " _Brotette_ ," he whispered, and all the balls burst into sparks at the same time.

This time, there were many different exclamations followed by loud applause. He bowed and walked back over to the Queen, where he smiled before holding out his hand and saying, " _Blóstma_." A long-stemmed yellow rose appeared in his hand. He bowed floridly and handed the rose to the Queen, who thanked him.

As Merlin retook his seat, Arthur leaned over to him "Why don't you bow like that to me?"

Merlin looked him up and down before saying, "Well, sire, you're not a Queen, are you?"

Arthur was caught out for a moment before he asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well, remember when you loaned me the vault key a few months ago?" Arthur nodded. "I'd found a few magic books down there when we did that inventory. So I just found them again and brought them out. The spells for that trick were in there."

Arthur laughed and clapped him on the back. Then they both sat back to enjoy the dinner and the rest of the entertainment Annis had called upon.

xxxXxxx

Back in Camelot, Gwen's handmaid, Sefa, was serving Gwen and Morgana dinner. Gwen picked up her fork, looked down at the plate and frowned. "I can't eat this, I'm sorry," she said.

"I'll get you something else, my lady," Sefa replied.

Morgana put her hand on Gwen's arm. "Are you all right?"

"No. It's not that. I'm just worried about my husband." She looked up at Sefa. "Would you like to sit with us?" Sefa looked surprised but nodded then sat in the chair across from Morgana. "Are you hungry?" Gwen moved her plate in front of Sefa.

"Thank you, my lady," the girl replied.

"Eat. Please. You'd think I'd be used to it by now . . . not knowing if he'll return."

"I'm not sure why you're worried," Morgana said. "Merlin's with him—you know they'll both make it home more or less in one piece."

"True, but . . ."

Sefa spoke again. "You love him. It's understandable."

"Do you have someone you worry about?" Gwen asked her. Sefa nodded. "But not someone you want to talk about."

"No, my lady." She looked down at her plate but kept talking. "But there's no greater warrior than the King. He _will_ return."

"I know. You're right. Thank you."

Morgana smiled at the exchange. "Simple truths make all the difference, don't they?" Gwen nodded and took a sip from her goblet.

Morgana and Sefa continued eating. When they were finished, Sefa stood and picked up both plates. "Is there anything else my ladies need before I retire for the night?"

"No, thank you," both women replied. Sefa curtsied and left the room.

Morgana drifted over to the bed where both babies lay, miraculously, asleep. She sat gently next to them and watched their tiny chests move up and down as they breathed. After a few moments, she looked up to see the Queen standing at the window, brooding just like Arthur does.

"They really will be okay, you know."

Gwen turned to look at her. "The rational part of me agrees with you completely. The emotional part . . . is less sure."

Morgana got up carefully. She embraced her longtime friend and asked, "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"

"No, I'll be all right." She turned back to face out the window. Morgana kept an arm around her back and stood there with her. A few minutes later, they both saw Sefa leave the city. They looked at each other and smiled, both thinking of their wandering but stalwart husbands.

* * *

 **What did you think so far? I'd love to hear from you! Next- Merlin and Arthur run into someone unexpected.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review replies then Chapter 2. It's so good to see my old reviewers and welcome to the new! :)**

 **HoRnIe DeMoN- Thank you! Hope you like this one too.**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- Thanks! I've planned it that way.**

 **OechsnerC- Thank you!**

 **sjritts- Glad you liked it! Ruadan's motivations will be revealed gradually, starting here. Morgause is here, and plenty of magic! :)**

 **Crazyaniknowit- Mm, yep, Sefa. I've always wondered what happened to her. And aww, you're so sweet!**

 **Meri Ley- Thank you! Soon you'll see what Ruadan is up to,**

 **Nimbus Night 2405- Thanks! I hope this is soon enough!**

 **Mike3207- You will see here what Morgause knows.**

 **DarkLevithian- Thanks! Mordred _is_ going to be in this one- this chapter, in fact. :)**

* * *

In the woods, Sefa walked until she came upon a tumbledown fortress. Inside, Ruadan was praying. She recognized him and moved toward him, but he heard her footsteps. His eyes glowed and he disappeared only to reappear behind Sefa a moment later, holding a knife to her neck. She shrieked and said, "It's me! It's Sefa! I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Fear is in here," he tapped his chest, "no one can make you feel fear. Do you understand?" Sefa nodded and the man backed away. "You have something to tell me?"

"Yes. Arthur has set out for Ismere."

Ruadan smiled. "As I expected. When did he leave?"

"Yesterday at dawn. Shall I go back with you?"

"Your disappearance would create suspicion."

"What would you like me to do?"

"You have served your purpose for now." He started walking to where his horse was tethered, but stopped turn back towards Sefa. "I hope they haven't ill-treated you."

"They've been good to me, father."

"They are Pendragons. They're good for one thing only—death." He turned back around and walked to his horse, which he mounted and began riding, leaving Sefa behind.

xxxXxxx

In the morning, Arthur bid Annis a grateful goodbye. Everyone had donned their heavy cloaks as a frigid breeze blew all around them. When they reached the bluff overlooking the city, many looked back and fondly wished they didn't have to leave.

After a couple minutes, Arthur gently called them to order and they got moving again. They rode, with breaks, through the morning and into the afternoon. The sun was just beginning to descend and fog rise when a horse's neigh sounded from beyond the mist.

"I think we're surrounded," Merlin whispered.

"We can't stay here," Leon added.

Arthur peered through the fog and saw men in Saxon armor riding closer. "Run!" he yelled.

All the knights spurred their horses, but were attacked and forced to dismount to stand their ground. Soon enough, everyone was engaged in fierce combat. Leon knocked down a Saxon soldier then turned to face another with an axe. The Saxon kicked him down but he jumped up to fight again, until the axe grazed against his leg. Leon yelled in pain, which got Arthur's attention. The Saxon then knocked Leon to the ground with his foot.

Arthur made his way to Leon, defeating three Saxon warriors on the way. He faced the axe-wielding Saxon and disarmed him. He then fought two Saxon warriors, while another crept up behind him and hit him on the head. Arthur fell to the ground while the Saxon turned to face Elyan.

Meanwhile, Merlin had been fighting his own battles. He'd noticed there were at least two sorcerers among the Saxons' ranks, so he immediately focused on taking them out. He looked up at Leon's yell and saw Arthur's charge. He'd begun running in that direction when Arthur turned to fight the pair of Saxons. Too late he saw the one hit the King's head. Merlin yelled " _Astrice_ " at the man before he could face Elyan and ran to Arthur. He pulled Arthur away from the battlefield and laid him against a tree.

He looked up to see two Saxons riding closer. " _Astige ðu wyrm_ ," Merlin whispered and a snake came from the bushes and scared one of Saxons' horses. It reared, which gave Merlin an opening to flee with Arthur.

After he'd dragged Arthur far enough away that he couldn't hear the battle, he laid the King on the ground and sat next to him. Arthur groaned and started to wake up, noticing Merlin watching him.

"What happened?" he wanted to know.

"You don't remember?" Merlin replied.

Arthur looked around. "Where are the others? Leon? Elyan?"

"There was nothing I could do. I had to get you to safety."

"What _actually_ happened?"

"The usual—I saved your neck."

"Again, huh?"

"Someone keeps putting himself in situations where I _have_ to!" He helped Arthur up.

Arthur chuckled. "So it would seem."

"Come on." Merlin led the way, away from the direction of the battle.

They walked steadily north for the rest of the day, ducking behind whatever was convenient when patrols of mounted men approached. Near sunset, the temperatures dropped steadily and snow began to fly. They took shelter in a sort of hollowed-out hill. Merlin cast a shield around them to keep out the cold, and they sat there, huddled together, talking.

A couple hours after sunset, they heard footsteps approach. Merlin tried modifying the shield to block them from sight, but the footsteps didn't stop. In fact, they came closer. A dark figure loomed in front of them and said, " _Ende_." Merlin's shield fell. Arthur raised his sword and Merlin his hand, but the voice said, "Wait." The figure unraveled the scarf from around his face. Deep blue eyes looked out at them.

Merlin looked back in shock. He remembered those eyes on a much younger face; this boy looked about sixteen. It was Mordred, the druid they'd saved all those years ago. His hand slowly lowered as Arthur asked, "Do we know you?"

Mordred looked at Arthur curiously. "You don't remember me, do you? You saved my life once, many years ago."

"Mordred," Merlin said.

Mordred smirked. " _Hello, Emrys_ ," he said into Merlin's head. "Your majesty," he said out loud. "I was on my way to Camelot to see you, and what do I find?"

"Mordred, you've grown," Arthur replied. "Come, sit with us."

Mordred sat. Merlin asked, "Why were you coming to Camelot?"

"I'd heard rumors that magic is now free there. I wanted to see if it was true, and if so, offer my services."

"It's true," Merlin smirked. He lit a fire in his hand without words.

Mordred watched as Arthur smiled indulgently. "Okay, put that thing out. We don't want anyone else to find us." He turned to Mordred. "How _did_ you find us?"

"I just tracked Merlin's magic."

Arthur shot a glare at Merlin, who said "What? I can't help that. It's not like I can turn it off."

"So you have magic too then?" the King guessed.

" _Forbӕrne_ ," Mordred whispered. A flame appeared in _his_ palm. He smiled at Arthur before closing his fist.

"I should have known," Arthur groused, "You _are_ a Druid."

"Not all Druids have magic. Some people just enjoy the lifestyle," Mordred replied.

"That's good to know. We haven't had much luck contacting the Druids."

"Maybe they don't believe you?"

"Probably not. Can't say I blame them after everything my father did."

"Maybe Emrys needs to be involved?"

"It's okay, Mordred, he knows all my secrets now."

"Oh, good."

"You can call me Merlin. I don't go by Emrys much."

"All right. Oh, by the way, _why_ are you out here?" Mordred wanted to know.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. "We're on our way to Ismere. We think some of my men are being held there."

"Ah yes. That's why I'm running from the Saxons. They work for a man named Ruadan. He's using all the men they take to dig under the keep."

"What's he looking for?"

"The Diamair."

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

"In the language of my people, it means 'The Key.'"

"The key to what?"

"The key to all knowledge . . ."

"I wonder what he wants to know."

Mordred looked at Arthur. "I've been wandering around these parts for a while now. It's well-known that Ruadan is an ex-Druid who hates you."

"Whatever for?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Can you tell us anything else about him?" Merlin asked.

"He broke from the Druids a while ago, so they don't really speak about him. But he left them because he wanted revenge on the Pendragons for something."

"Stranger and stranger," Arthur commented. Merlin yawned. "Well, Mordred, you might as well stay here with us for the night. Merlin's shield was keeping us warm; I'm sure you'd like that."

"Yes, thank you."

"You say you know these parts?"

"Yes."

"Could you get us to Ismere?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Merlin re-established his shield and the three huddled together on the ground. It took them a few minutes, but gradually they fell asleep.

xxxXxxx

In the morning at Camelot, Gaius was sitting in the council chambers with Gwen, Morgana and Morgause. "Morgana tells me you may know something about this business going on at Ismere?" Gaius asked the blonde sorceress.

The Morgause glanced at her sister before answering. "I don't know of anything that might be happening at Ismere, other than that's where the Diamair is rumored to be hidden."

"What's a 'Diamair'?" Gwen asked.

Gaius answered. "In the Druid tongue it means 'the key.'"

"They key to what?" Morgana queried.

"The key to all knowledge. If someone's looking for it, they must be desperate to know something," Morgause replied.

"A former Druid named Ruadan is rumored to be inhabiting Ismere," Gaius pointed out.

"Ruadan. I have heard that name before," Morgause added.

"In what context?" Gwen wanted to know.

"He's been angry at the Pendragons for quite a while. It's rumored that his wife was killed in a raid about twenty years ago. He wanted to retaliate with violence, but the Druids objected. He left the clan he was with and struck out on his own."

"So why is he choosing now to show his hand if this happened that long ago?"

"That's a very good question."

They all sat back to ponder the question when the doors opened, revealing Sirs Leon and Elyan. Gwen stood to address them. "What news?"

"We were ambushed. A band of Saxons attacked us as we crossed the border into Ismere," Leon stated.

"And what of Arthur?"

"I tried to protect him," Elyan added.

"What are you saying?"

"We lost him in the battle. We don't know what happened to him," he turned to Morgana, "or Merlin."

Morgana stood abruptly. "What do you mean, you don't know what happened to them?"

Both Leon and Elyan flinched back slightly. "Well?" Gwen prodded.

Leon replied. "My lady, we were outnumbered and every single one of us were engaged in combat. I remember being attacked, the King saving me then being re-engaged. I lost track of him after that."

Elyan spoke. "Merlin blew my opponent away and he came up to Arthur. But I was attacked again. When the battle cleared, we looked around and both were gone."

"We searched for some time, the severity of some injuries was too great to wait. So we turned back to Caerleon and left the injured there to be treated while the able-bodied rode with us all night," Leon added.

Gwen sat heavily. "Thank you, Leon, Elyan." She turned to the rest of the group as the two knights left the room. "Now what?"

Morgana glared. "We go after them, of course." She sat too.

"We must think about this," Gaius replied.

"What's to think about? Two of the most valuable people to Camelot are missing. If this Ruadan is after Arthur then he really is walking into a trap. And that's assuming they're still free."

"Morgana, sister, calm down. Gaius is right. We have to think about our next move."

"She's right," Gwen said.

"Excuse me?" Morgause replied.

"Morgana's right. We need to search for them." She stood again. "I'll go talk to Leon. You three come up with a sane plan."

"Yes, my lady," Gaius answered.

xxxXxxx

In the frozen north, Arthur, Merlin and Mordred woke at about the same time. Mordred shared some dried food he'd been carrying. As they ate, Arthur asked, "How far to Ismere?"

Mordred looked up at the sky. "We should reach it by midday."

"Great." Arthur stood and dusted himself off. "Let's get going then."

Merlin opened his mouth to object but thought better of it. Arthur was determined to go after his men and trying to talk him out of it would be futile. He'd have a better chance of talking down one of Camelot's castle walls. He merely said "Yes sire" and followed in his King's footsteps.

Fortunately the snow had ceased falling but now the ground was covered in the stuff. It wasn't deep but it was cold, and the temperature stayed quite frigid. Merlin was wishing for his missing cloak when he heard Mordred's voice in his mind, " _It's good to see you again Emrys_."

" _Merlin_ ," he replied.

" _Merlin. Something's making you uneasy_."

" _Well, yes. We're poking around unknown territory in the dead of winter, looking for men who might be dead. Oh, and they're probably being held by a man who wants Arthur dead. Noo, nothing's bothering me_."

" _Good point, I'm sorry. But tell me something—how did Arthur come to free magic?_ "

" _That is a_ very _long story_."

" _We appear to have the time_."

"Are you two talking mind-to-mind?" Arthur broke in.

"Yes," Merlin said uncertainly.

"Well, don't bother. It makes me feel left out. What are you talking about?"

"Mordred wants to know how you came to free magic."

"Oh. Well, by all means, enlighten him."

So Merlin began telling the story, starting from when he'd last seen Mordred. He told him how Morgana went with Morgause and colluded with her for over a year. He shared how he discovered Morgana was being controlled through her bracelet and how he freed her. Arthur chimed in from time to time, taking great joy in telling Mordred how he'd surprised Merlin after he'd revealed his magic. Together they shared their romances and adventures leading up to the capture of Morgause and the birth of their children.

Mordred hung on their every word. He was equal parts amazed by Merlin's exploits and disgusted at Morgana' and Morgause's choices, but cheered when both had turned themselves around. He was about to offer to share what he'd done in the last several years when he looked up to see a black tower in the distance. "Oh," he said instead, "there's Ismere."

Merlin and Arthur looked up. Even from this distance the tower looked imposing. They moved close, darting between snow-covered hills. Once they were close enough, Merlin analyzed the thing. There was one set of doors leading in and no visible windows below fifty feet. "So, how do we get in?" he asked Arthur.

"Give me a few minutes." He led the way, slowly walking around the perimeter then sat in contemplation for a few minutes. "I've got it," he said suddenly, but you're not going to like it."

When Merlin had heard the plan, he was sure he didn't like it. But it was the only viable way in without climbing the outside where they'd be visible to anyone.

"Are you coming with us, Mordred?" Arthur asked.

"I will," he replied.

* * *

 **Sorry for the awkward ending- that was the best place to do it. :/ Thanks for reading! Next time- Strange magic, meeting Ruadan and coming home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! And replies to my lovely reviewers:**

 **HoRnIe DeMoN- Morgause will stay fairly neutral. And I loved bringing Mordred into this. He just wasn't used enough in canon I think.**

 **OechsnerC- Thanks! :)**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- Yes, it it odd for him to be nice to Mordred, but he was always sort of civil. But now he's had some "gentility" infused into him, and we'll see what happens. ;)**

 **Crazyaniknowit- Aw, I've been glomped! :) Mordred deserved another chance so I'm giving him one. We'll see.**

 **I luv Milarion 1201- There's a little baby fluff here. I add it where I can. :)**

 **sjritts- No, I don't think Sefa was 100% OK with her part either. But she loves her father. Hmm, Ruadan having more spies? Hmm.**

* * *

They waited until nightfall then sneaked over to the opening Arthur had spotted—the food disposal tunnel from the kitchens. It would be a disgusting climb, but it wasn't monitored and probably wouldn't be on the inside either. They crawled up and found the kitchens empty, so they crept down floors until they heard sounds of hard labor. Looking over a short ledge, they saw several Saxons giving orders to men.

Arthur thought for a few moments, then nodded. "Ready?"

"For what?" Merlin asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Our carriage awaits." He pointed down at a lone mine cart.

"Can't I just knock everyone out with magic so we don't have to risk our lives?" Arthur smirked. "Oh, all right. Your way it is."

The three waited until no one was looking then jumped over the ledge. They darted over to the cart and hid behind it. "The place is crawling with Saxons," Merlin pointed out.

"Then we'd better make sure we blend in," Arthur replied. He stood and started inching toward the nearest Saxon.

"Arthur!" Merlin whispered loudly, but by then he'd already taken the Saxon down. Merlin rolled his eyes then knocked out two others with magic. He smirked and watched as Arthur dragged the three men over to Merlin and Mordred's position.

They quickly stripped down the Saxons and dressed themselves in Saxon clothing. Merlin conjured ropes to tie up the Saxons then hid them behind a pile of giant rocks. The Saxons' swords they put in the cart and began wheeling it toward the shirtless prisoners digging with pickaxes.

The three strode along as if they belonged there. After a few minutes, Arthur spotted Percival and swaggered over to him. He tapped the big man on the shoulder and stood there as he turned. "Arthur!" Percival said with surprise.

"Didn't think we'd just leave you here, did you? Where are the others?"

"They're . . . scattered around."

"Gwaine?"

"Saw him a couple of days ago, but . . ."

Arthur pulled a sword from the cart. "See if you can use it to find some more." He looked over at Mordred. "You any good with these?"

"I get by," the boy replied.

Merlin had noticed their conversation attracting the attention of real Saxons. "Arthur."

"Mordred, go with Percival. Do what you can to free the others, we'll find Gwaine." Mordred nodded.

"In there." Percival pointed toward a small tunnel opening. He and Arthur clasped arms before the King pulled Merlin toward the tunnel.

Merlin and Arthur traveled through the rough tunnels, which seemed to twist and turn at random. After what seemed like an eternity, they found Gwaine lying on the ground, asleep. Arthur prodded him with his toe a couple of times before kicking him lightly in the ribs. "Oi!" he yelled.

"What? Hey!" Gwaine said as he startled awake. He looked up at his two rescuers and smiled. "Look who's come to rescue me? The Princess and the Sorcerer. I feel like I'm at the wrong end of a fairy tale."

Arthur just glared. "Trust you not to be doing any work. How did you get way out here?"

"I saw something. A strange presence . . . but a few Saxons found me before I found it, and . . . wait. How am I healed?"

Just then, Merlin sensed a presence and glanced upward. He caught a flash of silvery light before it disappeared behind an outcropping of rocks. He made to follow it but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Arthur asked. Both he and Gwaine were staring at him quizzically.

"I think I know how you were healed, Gwaine. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Whatever for?" Arthur prodded.

"I sense a powerful magical presence. If it is what I think it is, I have to warn it."

Arthur sighed. "All right. We'll wait in the next tunnel over." He nudged Gwaine and they both left around the corner.

When their footsteps had faded, Merlin called out. "Hello? I'm not here to hurt you. I want to thank you for healing my friend." He waited for a moment then said "Hello?"

The same silvery glow he'd seen before poked out from behind the outcropping. It gradually grew taller as it stood and descended the few feet down to Merlin's level. The creature was taller than him, and thinner, with a large head and a human-like face. "Emrys," it said in a soft voice, bowing its head briefly. "Much blood has been and will be shed this day and all for something few wise men would ever want."

"You mean the Diamair? Ruadan never found it?"

"And he never will."

"Because it is you. _Oh_. You are the Key to all knowledge?" The creature nodded. "There are times, I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me, but that is nothing to what you carry."

"It is both a blessing and . . . a curse. Is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"No. I don't think it would be good."

"You are wise, Emrys. Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men."

"Wait . . . There is one question. Is Mordred still destined to kill Arthur?"

"Ah. That is something you can influence for good or ill yourself. Trust what you feel to be right and all else will follow."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you."

"Good luck, Emrys."

Merlin blinked and the creature was gone. He hoped it hid well; it wouldn't do for such a valuable treasure to be found by anyone else. He shook his head and began walking in the direction Gwaine and Arthur had gone.

xxxXxxx

By the time Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin made it back to the main mining area, a full-scale battle was in progress. Dozens of dirty, shirtless men with swords had taken on their Saxon overseers. And the Saxons were clearly losing. Arthur and Gwaine ran to join the battle with swords while Merlin sent Saxons flying here and there. Soon they'd rounded up all the living Saxons and tied them up. Arthur was reunited with his missing knights and was about to lead the way out of the cavern but a single man stood in the path.

"Arthur Pendragon," he said.

Arthur readied his sword. "Do I know you, stranger?"

The man laughed. "I think not. But I know _you_."

"Then please do me the courtesy of an introduction."

"I am Ruadan, leader of these men. And you will die at my hand."

Merlin stepped in front of Arthur and raised his hand. "I don't think so."

Ruadan chuckled again. "And who are you that would stop me?"

"I am Emrys. I protect this man and all of Camelot."

Ruadan's eyes widened. "Emrys? And . . . the Once and Future King?"

"You've got that right," Arthur replied as he came up beside Merlin.

Ruadan's eyes hardened. "That changes nothing. I _will_ have my revenge on you."

Arthur lowered his sword. "What have I done to _you_?"

"You killed my wife, took away my daughter's mother!"

Arthur glared. "I do _not_ kill women and children." He raised his sword again.

Merlin put his hand on his friend's arm. "Stop this now, Ruadan, you will only harm yourself and others you involve in this crusade."

"That is my decision," Ruadan spat. Before Merlin could do or say anything else, the ex-druid had chanted a few words and disappeared.

"Well _that_ was interesting," Arthur muttered.

"Do you think he's still here?"

"Maybe."

Gwaine, Percival and Mordred approached. "Are we going after him?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur thought for a few moments. "I think that would be a waste of time. He could be anywhere." He looked at Merlin for confirmation and Merlin nodded. "Some of these men are in bad shape. We should get them back to Camelot as soon as possible."

The other men nodded. Arthur addressed all the men, offering those not from Camelot shelter. A few accepted and joined the group from Camelot as they wound their way through the keep and out into open air. They raided the stables and found enough horses to outfit everyone headed back to Camelot. Those not going there left in separate directions but those that did followed Arthur as he set their course due south.

They rode all night and paused in the morning to rest a few hours. Shortly after they woke, a party of knights led by Leon and Elyan found them. They'd brought additional clothing and food; Arthur's group rejoiced. When everyone was fed and clothed, they set off again, together, toward Camelot.

xxxXxxx

Gwen, Morgana and Gaius greeted the group as they reached the courtyard. The women gave their husbands a very warm welcome. The knights smiled or laughed at them and gave the horses to the stable hands.

Mordred hung back a bit, not sure what his place was now they were back in Camelot. When Morgana was done "welcoming" Merlin home, she noticed the boy. "Merlin, who's this?" she asked, taking her husband by the hand and leading him over to the boy. Arthur and Gwen noticed this and followed behind her.

"Morgana, this is . . ."

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "Mordred?"

"Hello, Morgana," Mordred replied, and smiled broadly.

"Mordred helped us immensely when we were separated from Leon and the rest," Arthur pointed out.

Morgana threw her arms around the boy. "It's so good to see you again! How are you?" She stepped back to give him some room to breathe. "Gwen, remember the little Druid boy we saved?"

Gwen smiled. "How could I forget living that dangerously? Welcome back, Mordred."

"Thank you, your majesty," he replied, bowing.

"Oh, we'll cure you of that soon."

Arthur put his arm around Mordred. "We are going to figure out something for you to do. How would you feel about training to be a knight?"

Mordred's eyes sparkled. "That would be wonderful!"

"Come inside then." The group started walking up the stairs to the doors. "Gaius here has a free bed I think?" The physician nodded. "You can stay with him while you train."

The physician's eyes sparkled. "I could use a new assistant too."

Mordred smiled and nodded to Gaius as he led the way to his chambers. Merlin went to walk to his and Morgana's chambers when Arthur stopped him. "Come take care of my bath?"

"Don't you have an actual manservant for things like that?" Merlin replied.

Arthur fake-pouted. "He's no fun."

"Pshh, I have my own bath to get to." He and Morgana smirked before walking down the corridor, away from the laughing King.

Gwen led her husband down the corridor to their chambers. She leaned close to whisper, "After your bath I have a nice surprise for you."

Arthur perked up at this. "What is it?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Arthur smiled and hurried his pace down the corridor. He found Amr missing, and though he wanted to see his son, he was also glad. Whatever Gwen had in store was just for the two of them.

He quickly undressed and stepped into the bath. Gwen surprised him by offering to wash him, and she seemed to take extra care with him. More than once he had to stifle the urge to pull her in with him, but he bit that back and let her work.

When he stood to step out, she brought over the drying cloth and helped him dry every square inch of skin. She finished off by wrapping him up and leaning close to him again. He shivered in anticipation. "We're all alone."

"I noticed."

She walked around to his front and laid a hand to the side of his face. She ran it down his neck and chest, stopping at his waist. She leaned again and said, "I'm ready."

He shivered again, hoping she meant what he thought she meant. "Ready for what?"

She leaned in again to whisper a few choice words. His eyes widened in delight then darkened with desire. "Is that so?" She nodded, a wicked smile on her face. "Well then . . ." he let the drying cloth fall to the floor and reached up to cradle her face in his hands. He bent down to press their lips together, gently and joyfully at first.

But it didn't remain gentle for long. Soon tongues got involved, and caressing. Before too long, Gwen was backing her husband to the bed with one purpose in mind, and for once she didn't plan to hold back.

xxxXxxx

After his bath and a cuddle with his daughter, Merlin sat down to dinner with Morgana. His thoughts must have been written on his face, because she asked, "It's been a long day. You must be tired."

He stretched his arms behind his back. "Nearly a week away, most of it in the frigid north? Definitely."

"So, are you going to tell me what's troubling you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Morgana leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Yes."

Merlin sighed. "It's Mordred."

"Why? He seems to have weathered the past few years well."

"That's not the problem. Did I ever tell you what Kilgharrah told me about Mordred's destiny?"

"Not that I remember."

"The first time he was here, he told me not to help Mordred because one day he was going to unite with you in evil and kill Arthur."

Morgana stared at him, mouth hanging open. "He's just a boy."

"That's why I decided to help him then. But now . . ."

"People change. Look at me—you helped me see the error of my ways. Perhaps we should give him the benefit of the doubt and you can do the same for him."

"Perhaps. For now I should keep an eye on him."

"Don't let that prophecy color your judgement."

"Oh, I like him very much. He was a great help to us, showing us how to get to Ismere and then rescuing the knights." He sighed. "Maybe it's like you said—maybe I can guide him to stay on our side."

"There you go. I'll help and I know Arthur and Gwen will too. He'll not be lacking for good role models in the knights' corps."

Merlin took her hand. "As usual, my love, you talk sense into me." He leaned over to kiss her and was interrupted by small whimpers from the cradle. "Time to get to work again." He smiled and got up to go to the cradle, thinking how lucky he was to come home to his very own family.

xxxXxxx

Merlin took Morgana's advice to watch Mordred. He visited Gaius's chambers more often to see how the two got along. Mordred seemed to take on the job with more enthusiasm than Merlin ever had. He supposed living in the woods would give the boy a certain familiarity with its contents. Gaius told Merlin that Mordred was quiet, respectful and eager to please.

He also watched Mordred as he trained with the other squires. His swordsmanship was better than average, especially for a Druid. He got along well with the other boys and the knights seemed to adopt him as a sort of mascot.

Arthur had nothing but good to say about Mordred. He'd watch him as he trained, serving himself and other knights. When Merlin mentioned they ought to sit him down and hear his story from the last time they saw him, he agreed. Especially after he told Arthur about Mordred's destiny. They both hoped they could circumvent it, because Mordred really was a valiant, hard-working boy with the potential to be an excellent knight.

The day after they returned, Arthur's privy council, met in the council chambers. Their purpose was to discuss Ruadan and what to do about him. Because they were certain the ex-Druid hadn't given up his quest for vengeance.

Gaius presented what he'd learned from Morgause, which tallied with what Mordred had told Arthur and Merlin. Those two shared their encounter with the man. The council concluded that Ruadan would strike back, and soon. He seemed to have allied with the Saxons and there was no shortage of _them_ around. Or disaffected sorcerers, Morgana pointed out.

They decided to increase patrols around the borders to make sure he didn't cross over without their knowledge. Merlin wanted to visit the known clans of Druids to see if they could shed any more light on Ruadan. They needed to send an envoy anyway, to make sure they knew Arthur had lifted the ban.

Arthur thanked Merlin for volunteering himself, suggesting that there could be no better go-between than Emrys himself. Merlin wanted to hex the man, but refrained. Arthur was probably right and bickering wouldn't get the job done. That decided, the meeting broke up and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Hehehe. Just felt like gigging. Next- a hunt and a chat about Mordred's destiny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! And review replies:**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- Ruadan hasn't given up, not by a long shot. But Mordred is in Camelot to stay.**

 **Crazyaniknowit- Glad you approve of Arwen! Here's a little Mergana.**

 **mersan123- Thanks! And you're welcome. :)**

 **OechsnerC- Thanks. :)**

 **HoRnIe DeMoN- I'm keeping Mordred around. He deserves it. ;)**

 **Forrest- Hey! I'm glad you like it so far! I'm guessing this will be about 11 chapters unless I do some heavy pruning.**

 **sjritts- Yeah, Ruadan's not done. And I will bring the Druids in but not yet. :)**

 **Mike3207- (ch2) Yeah, plan, not so much. (ch3) That is an interesting idea, hmm...**

* * *

About two weeks after they they'd returned from Ismere, Arthur became restless. He wanted to go hunting. Merlin agreed, because when Arthur was restless he started making rash decisions. So Merlin had George prepare Arthur's hunting things and packed himself for an overnight trip. Because even though Arthur only wanted to take the day, something almost always happened to extend it.

The hunt wasn't very successful. Merlin had felt a cold coming on even before they'd left but didn't feel it would affect the trip. Unfortunately, Merlin ended up sneezing most of the day. And even though he repeatedly apologized to his King, Arthur's mood just got worse and worse. By mid-afternoon Arthur'd called an end to it and gathered his things to pack. They were headed home.

They were still a couple hours from Camelot when they heard an unusual noise—a woman screaming. Arthur stopped his horse which forced Merlin to stop his too. He rolled his eyes because _of course_ the King was still a knight and would want to aid anyone in distress. After the second scream Arthur dismounted and dashed into the woods to find the source. Merlin got down a moment later and secured the horses magically before following Arthur.

Instead of stopping where Arthur was observing, Merlin strode past him. "What are you doing?" Arthur whispered.

"I assume you want to risk our lives and see what's going on," Merlin replied. He continued walking toward the village and the people they'd seen.

Arthur smiled slowly. "I never thought I'd say this, Merlin, but you're learning." He caught up to Merlin and together they walked up to the villagers.

There was an old woman tied to a stake and a man held a torch over her, ready to light a pyre. "Let the woman go," Arthur demanded.

The torchbearer looked Arthur over and sneered. "This woman has been sentenced to death. It does not concern you."

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and your village is in my lands. So this very much concerns me."

"Her sorcery has brought sickness and suffering to this village."

"All right then. Did she receive a fair trial?"

"Your father would have shown her no mercy."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "I am _not_ my father. If you have no proof of her supposed evil you _must_ cut her down."

"I will not endanger the lives of all who live here."

The man made to again to light the pyre, but Arthur's sword to his neck stopped him. "I _said_ . . . cut her _down_."

A couple of younger men stepped forward from the crowd and cut the woman down from the pyre. Another took the torch away from the man and snuffed it. Arthur gestured to Merlin to take over supporting the woman and after chastising the crowd a bit, the two men left with the woman.

When they got back to the horses, Arthur instructed Merlin to sit the woman on his horse and ride behind her. He wanted to get as far away from the village as they could; they'd stop at nightfall.

They kept the horses at a walk to minimize the stress on the woman. None of them talked beyond her thanking them for saving her. When sunset was close, they stopped along the road at a cleared spot. The two men helped her down from the horse. Arthur held her up while Merlin made a little pallet of blankets for her to lay on. After she was laid down, she immediately fell unconscious.

Merlin attempted to heal her while Arthur gathered wood and made a fire. When it was lit he sat down next to Merlin. "Is there anything more you can do for her?"

"My healing skills are rubbish, but even so, there's nothing I can do for her. She won't make it through the night."

"Make her as comfortable as possible."

A strong hand suddenly gripped Arthur's arm. He looked at the woman's face in shock and found her awake and looking at him. "Thank you," she said weakly.

Arthur put his other hand over hers. "You should try and get some rest."

"My time has come. When you have lived as long as I, you no longer fear the journey to the next world." She paused to hand him a small bundle. "I have a gift for you. You showed kindness, and compassion. Those are the qualities of a true king. Open it."

He opened the bundle to find a horn. It was decorated with silver filigree and a chain. "It's beautiful." Merlin nearly flinched at the magic coming from it.

"It has the power to summon the spirits of the dead," she replied, smiling at him until her eyes closed. Merlin checked her pulse and shook his head. She was gone.

They buried her in a shallow grave a little ways into the woods. Neither man said much beyond informational exchanges. They made camp near the fire Arthur had built and settled down to sleep after a small meal.

In the morning they packed up quickly and got right to riding home. Now and then Arthur pulled out the horn to examine it. _If it really does summon the dead, who would I summon?_ The answer came to him almost as soon as he'd thought the question—his father.

The moment they got back to the castle, Arthur headed for Gaius's chambers. Merlin followed him because he was concerned about Arthur's thought processes. If he wanted to know what the horn truly did, he'd go to Gaius. And if he went to Gaius, he must be thinking of using the horn, and _that_ would probably be dangerous. And Merlin was _all over_ danger.

After a brief explanation of events in the village and afterward, Arthur handed the horn to Gaius. The physician inspected the horn carefully. "It's the Horn of Cathbhadh. When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn of Cathbhadh was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It hasn't been heard of since."

"The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world?" Arthur queried.

"I have seen it with my own eyes." Gaius took a deep breath. "Long before the time of the Great Purge I took part in such ceremonies. Each year at Beltane, the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors. It holds powerful magic. You must keep it safe." At that last phrase, he turned to look at Merlin, who nodded.

"We should put it in the vaults, Arthur," Merlin added.

Arthur sighed and looked up. "You're right. I'll get to it after I've seen Gwen and Amr." He turned and left the room. Merlin stayed behind.

Gaius turned to Merlin. "You need to make sure he _does_ put it in the vaults."

"I know. The temptation may prove to be too much for him."

"Keep him safe."

"Always." Merlin smiled at his mentor then left the room, headed to his and Morgana's chambers.

xxxXxxx

Merlin walked in on a wailing baby and a frustrated Morgana. He dropped his pack and walked immediately over to her. He took Niniane from her arms and began cooing at his upset daughter. She ceased wailing and looked up at him with big, blue eyes. He kissed her forehead and rocked her.

Morgana walked over to them, an odd look on her face. "How do you _do_ that?"

He looked up at her. "Do what?"

"Get her to calm down right away?"

"I don't know, maybe it's my magic?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Explain."

"Well, she's bound to have magic—she's related to us, after all. Maybe her magic is more closely related to mine and it soothes her?"

They both looked down at their girl. She was fast asleep. "Ugh," Morgana said, and walked away. Merlin laid Niniane in the cradle and joined his wife at the table where lunch was sitting. "By the way, Mordred is coming to dinner tomorrow night. I invited Arthur and Gwen too because I know they're interested in learning about him as well."

"That's a good idea."

"I was thinking . . . you'd like to keep a closer eye on him, right?"

"Yes . . .?"

"Maybe you should take him on, as a kind of student."

"And teach him what, magic?"

"Yes."

"Morgana, he's a Druid. He probably knows more about magic than I do."

"Well, then you could share information, like we did."

"I . . . can't think of a good reason why I shouldn't."

"Are you going to tell him about his destiny?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I think I would have liked to know at his age. I may have made different choices?"

Merlin laughed at himself. "Point taken. I'll bring it up tomorrow night."

She leaned over to give him a lengthy kiss. "Mm, thank you."

"You still feel a kinship with him, don't you?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes. It must be the magic."

"Probably." She smirked at him. "So, did you remember Arthur's coronation commemoration tonight?"

Merlin smacked his head. "Great. Another banquet."

She took his hand from his face. "You keep forgetting you don't have to serve, huh?"

"Yep."

She moved to stand behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "You get to relax and enjoy the food, conversation with your best friends and the company of your stunning wife. What could go wrong?"

He stood and turned to face her. "Thank you." He pulled her from behind the chair and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "Too bad you're still recovering; I think I could use a bit more relaxing."

She smiled wickedly. "Just because I'm recovering it doesn't mean we can't do 'other' things."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Show me."

She locked the door with a flash of her eyes and led him over to the bed. "You won't regret it," she purred. He was soon too caught up in her offer to think about anything else.

xxxXxxx

The banquet ended up being quite a bit of fun. Merlin noticed Arthur enjoying jokes and comments by the knights and various courtiers. But every once in a while he'd stare out into space with a melancholy look on his face. When the night began to wind down, he leaned over to talk briefly with Gwen then got up and walked away, out of the room.

Merlin leaned over Arthur's chair to talk to Gwen. "What's got him down?"

"It's the anniversary of his coronation," Gwen replied.

"Yes, but isn't it a cause for celebration?"

"It is, but it's also the anniversary of Uther's death."

Merlin was taken aback. "I totally forgot about that. Where did he go?"

"To pay his respects to his father."

"Oh. Thanks Gwen." He smiled, she returned it, and they got on with the celebration.

xxxXxxx

Merlin found Arthur acting unusually the next day. He was a bit more melancholy, sure, but he also seemed excessively distracted. At one point, he'd summoned Merlin to his chambers. Merlin knocked then opened the door only to find apples rolling around his feet. Arthur was sitting at his table, practically hugging an upside-down bowl.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, as he started picking up the apples.

Arthur gave him an innocent look. "Nothing . . . Thinking."

"You, thinking? Well, now I'm really getting worried." He put the apples on the table _. Arthur was acting way too protective of that bowl_.

"Shut up." Merlin feinted to the left then quickly turned to pick up the bowl. He was denied. "Leave it!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to and I'm the King of Camelot, not that that seems to mean anything to you." He took a breath and started again. "So, dinner tonight?"

And they talked about dinner a bit, and Mordred, before Arthur declared he'd wasted enough time and shooed Merlin out of his chambers. Merlin never got to see what was beneath the bowl, but he had his suspicions. If he was right, he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

Finally dinnertime rolled around. Arthur and Gwen came to Merlin and Morgana's chambers, followed a few minutes later by Mordred. Niniane and Amr were left with their nurses, over the protests of the two women. The men thought it would be a nice change to enjoy the company of others without babies.

Eventually they all sat down together to begin eating and talking. Morgana asked Mordred about his life since they'd last seen each other and the Druid boy obliged. "After Alvarr left me in the forest, I wandered a bit. Eventually I came across a clan of Druids, the ones you had left me with originally, your majesty." He nodded at Arthur, who nodded back.

"I stayed with them for about two years, learning all they could teach me. Eventually I'd exhausted everything the elders could teach me, so they sent me off to live with a different clan."

"That's why we didn't see you when we took the Cup of Life from that clan," Arthur mused.

"Did you? I guess that explains a lot. I'd heard about undead warriors terrorizing Camelot, but the next thing I knew they'd been vanquished. I didn't even get to see one."

"How long did you stay with that second clan?" Morgana asked.

"About a year and a half. By then I'd heard about Uther's illness and could feel changes coming. So I struck out on my own, looking for people who could teach me other things besides magic." He blushed here. "I knew you'd be King soon and with Emrys by your side, I knew it would only be so long before you freed magic. And I thought maybe I could help.

"I journeyed from town to town, looking for warriors or mercenaries who'd teach me what they knew. I even stayed with some Saxons for a bit—I'm not proud of it, but they helped me refine my sword skills. But I broke from them when I heard about Ruadan. I didn't want to be a part of that."

Morgana patted his hand. "Wow, you've been through quite a bit, you brave boy."

Mordred blushed again. "Thank you, my lady."

"I'm really glad we found you—you found us," Arthur commented. "How do you like it here so far?"

"Oh, it's amazing! Gaius is so kind and patient with me. I'm learning so much. And working with the knights is a dream come true. I'd like to stay here as long as I can and become one, if that pleases you sire."

Arthur chuckled and darted a glance at Merlin, who smiled. "It does. I think we'll keep you on."

Mordred bowed his head. "Thank you, sire."

By this time, everyone had finished eating their dinner. They sat at the table and talked for a while until Gwen began throwing pleading glances at her husband. He got the message and excused the two of them saying, "Looks like it's time to get back to Amr. Enjoy the rest of the evening." He and Gwen left.

Morgana stood after the door closed. "I'm going to get Niniane." Merlin and Mordred made to stand too, but she waved them off. "You two stay. I'm sure you can find something to talk about." She winked at Merlin and flounced out of the room.

Merlin turned to Mordred. "I'm glad you and Gaius are getting along. He seems to have a talent for relating well to adolescent boys." They both laughed at that.

"You would know, wouldn't you, my lord?"

"Oh, please don't call me 'my lord.' You'd think I'd be used to it after a year, but I'm not."

"What then? _Emrys_? Or Merlin?"

"Merlin, please. If Morgana gets her way, you'll be addressing me a lot more."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks- and I agree -that the two of us should get together now and then to practice magic. Share what we know."

A smile began to spread over Mordred's face. "That's wonderful!" He coughed. "I mean, to practice magic with Emrys—that would be a great opportunity. I'd like that."

"Great! But now I have to bring up something important. I think I know the answer but I need to know this before I can continue."

The smile drained off his face. "What is it?"

"What do you know of . . . your destiny?"

"My destiny? Nothing."

"All right. I can tell you, but it's not pleasant."

Mordred pondered this for a long moment. "Tell me. I'd rather know than not."

"I was told of your destiny when I first met you, and for a while there, I thought it would definitely come true. But now? I'm not so sure." He stopped to clear his throat. "Your destiny is to kill King Arthur."

Mordred's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He stared for a full minute before shaking his head. "No. No way. That can't be right. I would never . . ."

"That's what I thought too. Then you fell in with Alvarr, and I wasn't so sure. But I'm glad you've apparently forgiven me for my role in that."

"Long ago. The Druids taught me that too."

Merlin bowed his head. "I'm grateful."

"There's no way I'd kill the King. I haven't the slightest desire nor inclination to harm him in any way."

Merlin stared into his eyes. His magic was giving him no warnings—he was telling the truth. "I believe you."

"Thank you." He reached his arm to clasp Merlin's, like the knights did. Merlin reciprocated the gesture and they shook. Mordred smiled. "Besides, you'll be here to keep an eye on me. How could I go wrong?"

Merlin laughed and let go of his arm. Morgana chose that moment to re-enter the room. She saw them laughing together and said, "I take it all is well?"

"Indeed," Mordred replied. He stood. "And who is this beautiful little creature?" He walked over to Morgana and Niniane. "She's gorgeous!"

Merlin stood and walked over too. "This little angel is Niniane, our daughter. And you'd better think twice before calling her 'gorgeous' again."

Mordred's mouth fell open again. Merlin and Morgana began laughing at the sight. "But . . .?" the poor boy gasped.

"A joke, Mordred. Don't worry about it."

Mordred's face recomposed itself. "Ah. Well, I think this is the right moment to say 'goodnight.'"

"Goodnight, Mordred," Morgana replied. Merlin just nodded.

Mordred bowed and left the room. The little family sat down on the bed to enjoy the rest of the evening together. Merlin had a funny feeling that tomorrow wouldn't be so peaceful.

* * *

 **:) Thanks for reading! Next- a short trip and a ghost.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! And more review replies:**

 **Bookworm0913- Ha, I love that scene too! And I think Mordred's a lot like Morgana was- good until Merlin stonewalled them.**

 **OechsnerC- Thank you! I always try. :)**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- Arthur always wanted his father's approval didn't he? Poor sap. ;)**

 **sjritts- I think you're right about prophecies- Kilgharrah was probably only telling what he wanted Merlin to know, hence "kill the boy."**

 **Meri Ley- Yeah, I don't believe in fate per se, but that our "destiny" is definitely something we can affect for good or ill ourselves.**

 **Crazyaniknowit- Yep, he definitely saw some sparkly vamps in the literary future. ;)**

 **Mike3207- I always wondered at the motives of that old woman- good or evil?**

* * *

Merlin and Morgana woke to the sound of insistent pounding at their door. It soon opened and a blonde head poked itself inside. "Merlin! Get up, lazybones!"

Morgana groaned and gently kicked her husband. "For the love of . . . whatever, go see what he wants."

Merlin grumbled but got up and went to the door in his sleep shirt and pants. He had no idea how Arthur could be alert at this hour—Niniane had woken _them_ three times in the night. As he neared the door, he motioned Arthur back from it, indicating they'd talk in the corridor. Then he stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He gave his King a baleful look and said, "What do you want?"

"Well someone's gotten up on the wrong side of the—"

"Finish that joke and I'll turn you into a frog."

"You wouldn't . . ."

"Try me. I had about four hours of sleep last night so this had better be good."

"It is. Now go back in there and pack a bag. Meet me in the courtyard in fifteen minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"You don't need to know. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even Guinevere."

"But—"

"Not. A. Word."

"Fine. See you in fifteen minutes." He turned his back on the King and went back into his room. He slipped onto the bed and kissed Morgana's cheek.

"What did he want?"

"We're apparently going on a trip. And no, he didn't give me any other details than that."

"You just got back from one."

"I know. But he's Arthur, yeah? If he's going to do something dangerous at least he has the sense to ask me to come along."

"Fine. Just don't wake Niniane."

"I won't." She turned her head for another kiss and he obliged with enthusiasm.

He got up and packed, preparing for an overnighter, as usual. When he was ready, he tip-toed out of the room and met Arthur in the courtyard. Two horses waited with him. "Just us?" he asked the King.

"Yep. Now mount up. I would like to get there before dark you know."

Merlin rolled his eyes but complied. They rode northwest for several hours. When they reached a rolling plain, he began to get a funny feeling and told Arthur.

"That's because you're a coward," Arthur smirked.

"No, it's because I value my life and I don't want to die horribly."

"Fair point." Arthur conceded.

"So, are we going to turn back?"

"No."

They rode on a while longer and finally something rose up on a nearby rise. "What is that?" Merlin asked.

"The Great Stones of Nemeton." Arthur pulled the Horn of Cathbadh from his saddlebag.

Merlin felt like kicking himself. _Well, that explained his funny feeling_. "You're going to use it?"

Both men dismounted. "This will be the only chance I have to see my father again. I can't let it pass."

"This is powerful magic we don't know a lot about. Are you sure about this?"

Arthur looked right into his eyes. "My father was taken from me before his time. There isn't a day that passes when I don't think of the things I wish I'd said to him. If you were given the same chance to see your father, talk to him, wouldn't you do the same?"

Merlin was speechless. _Of course he would_. He nodded and they both grabbed the reins of their horses and tied them to a lone tree. Then they walked toward the circle of standing stones where Arthur waited a long moment before walking inside and blowing the Horn. Merlin stood outside the circle and watched as a brightness enveloped Arthur and obscured him from view.

What seemed like only a moment later, Arthur stepped out of the brightness. He had a numb look on his face like he'd experienced too many emotions at once to single any one out. Merlin remained quiet, knowing when Arthur was ready, he'd talk about it. It may be a few minutes or a few days, but he would want to talk eventually.

They mounted their horses and rode until they couldn't see the stones and took shelter for the night in a small hollow. Merlin built and lit the fire with magic, still not saying anything. He made a small dinner, which they ate, still without talking. Then they both lounged by the fire and Merlin could practically _hear_ Arthur thinking. He'd had enough. "Arthur? Do you want to talk about what happened at the stones?"

"It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I have chosen to rule his kingdom," he replied.

"You mean _your_ kingdom."

"The things he said about the knights, about marrying Guinevere, about _you_ . . . what if he's right? What if I have weakened Camelot?"

"Do you really believe that? You have always done what you believed to be right. People respect you because of that."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Although _some_ people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass."

"Who?" he got defensive for a moment before he realized the joke. "Very funny. We should get some sleep."

"Agreed." They wrapped themselves up in their blankets and got as cozy as they could on the hard ground. Both had trouble falling asleep but eventually did.

xxxXxxx

On the way home, Arthur shared more details of his father's diatribe. Merlin declared it was a good thing Uther was already dead or he'd have been tempted to do something nasty to him. He'd heard that words don't have the power to harm others, but he could see how Uther's words were hurting Arthur.

They got back in time for a late meeting at the round table. Morgana and Gwen were present this time. Leon stood to give a report on troop movements. Merlin was fighting a wave of drowsiness when every door in the chamber blew open simultaneously. Every set of eyes in the room looked in that direction, but as no one could pinpoint a source, Leon continued. Without warning, the candelabra over the table crashed down onto it. Everyone jumped and stared at the center of the table, which was now cracked.

Arthur called an end to the meeting and dismissed everyone. He was clearly in an irritated mood as he stomped from the room. Merlin followed him anyway, to see if he could help in any way. Arthur started talking, but Merlin paused next to the council chambers—something felt off there, like there was some kind of presence inside.

Arthur's voice suddenly became louder. "I want the table repaired before the next council meeting. Are you listening to me, Merlin?"

"What? Yeah, I have a spell for that." He paused. "Sorry. I was just thinking about what happened."

"Did you get a terrible fright?"

"Yes. My heart nearly jumped out through my mouth."

"Oh, well maybe you should have the rest of the day off and put your feet up?"

"Oh can I?" he started, before the sarcasm hit him. "You were joking."

"There really is no limit to your intelligence, is there, Merlin?"

"Well no. But I know you're just insulting me to make yourself feel better."

" _What?_ "

"It's okay to admit you're scared—" Arthur glared. "—um, _wary_ of things you don't understand."

"Merlin . . ."

"All right. I'm going to go check on Gaius. He'll be better company anyway."

Arthur glared but Merlin walked away too quickly to care. He was out of throwing range, at any rate.

When Merlin got to the physician's chambers, he found him and Mordred helping a knight who'd been injured in training earlier. He shared what had happened at the Round Table meeting. He hadn't brought up what had happened at the Stones of Nemeton, because he knew Gaius would chew him out for that.

They all looked up when the door banged opened and Percival appeared, his left hand clasping the back of his right shoulder. Gaius and Mordred jumped up to help the knight sit, and the physician immediately began issuing instructions.

While Gaius cleaned and bandaged him, Percival explained what had happened. The physician thought for a moment before saying, "The axe must have fallen off the rack. I'm surprised that a falling axe would cause such a deep wound."

"Not as surprised as I was," Percival replied.

"Quite. You were lucky you weren't more severely injured."

"It's strange . . ."

Merlin overheard him. "What's that?"

"Just before it happened. I sensed something, like there was someone there, watching me. I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

Gaius looked grim. "Apply a second poultice in the morning. And no training."

Percival thanked the physician and left. Mordred began cleaning up, but Merlin sat there thinking. He was trying to connect the seemingly unrelated incidents, but something was missing. Gaius noticed. "Is there something wrong, Merlin?" The warlock just sat there but Gaius didn't give up. "Merlin, I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me."

"No. Why would you say that?" _He was definitely busted_.

"Because there usually is."

"We went to the Stones of Nemeton."

Gaius raised his voice. "Merlin, I warned you of the dangers . . ."

"I tried to stop him. He was insistent."

"What is it, Merlin?"

"After the candelabra fell, I was in the corridor outside the council chambers. I could sense something. It was like Percival said, a presence of some kind."

"In the days of the Old Religion, the priestesses trained for _years_ before entering into the spirit world. It was fraught with dangers. There was one thing they were schooled never to do. As the veil closed, they were never to look back at the spirit."

"What happened if they did?"

"They'd release the spirit into this world."

Merlin felt a cold chill tingle down his spine. "Arthur must have looked back." He stood up. "I've got to go ask him right now." Gaius nodded and Merlin took off toward Arthur's chambers.

He knocked on the door but didn't wait to enter. He found the King looking after his son alone; he hated to disturb Arthur's precious time with Amr, but this was very important. Arthur looked up at Merlin and said, "Aren't you supposed to be harassing Gaius or your wife about now?"

"I think I know what broke the table."

"What?"

"At the Stones of Nemeton, I think that you may have released your father's spirit."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?"

"As the veil closed, did you look back at your father?"

The King thought for a moment. "I may have glanced round for a second."

Merlin wanted to hit his head on the wall. "In that second, you unleashed Uther's spirit. All these strange things that have been happening? The candelabra falling onto the Round Table . . ."

"Yes, because the chain broke."

"An axe fell on Percival."

Arthur looked shocked. "It had to be an accident."

"But was it?"

"Do you really expect me to believe that my father's spirit is responsible for these things?"

"Arthur, you experienced what the Dorocha did. Do you want to re-think that statement? Come on. The Round Table represents everything that's changed since you became King. You told me how angry he is with you and that makes him dangerous."

"I know my father. He wouldn't do these things."

"I think he'd do anything to protect his legacy. Who knows what he's capable of?"

"I don't want to hear this." Amr started to fuss from the tension in the room.

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's arm. "Arthur. You appointed me Court Sorcerer and advisor. What's the use of that if you don't listen and take my advice?" Arthur glared. Merlin backed away, hands up. "All right, if you don't believe me, talk to Gaius."

"Fine. You can go now."

Merlin nodded and left the room. He was on his way back to his chambers when he thought to go by the kitchen. It would be a nice surprise for Morgana if he brought dinner for once. When he had the food in hand, he went to walk back to his and Morgana's chambers but saw smoke coming from one of the kitchen's storerooms.

He pulled his jacket over his face and forced his way into the room with a shoulder shove. Gwen lay crumpled on the floor. He darted into the room, calling her name but she didn't respond. So he bent over, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He made his way to Gaius's chambers as fast as he could.

Once there, Gaius had Merlin lay Gwen on his old bed and sent Mordred to fetch the King. The physician began examining her, asking Merlin questions. Merlin responded with what he'd seen and by the time he'd finished explaining, Arthur was there.

Merlin re-explained everything to the King, who was understandably concerned about his wife. He bit his lip, trying to decide if he should tell his suspicion to Arthur, but finally decided to just get it out. "You _know_ this was Uther."

"We don't know _what_ happened."

"So Gwen just mysteriously ended up locked in the storeroom, which just mysteriously caught fire. You said yourself Uther disapproved of you marrying Gwen."

"He wouldn't do this."

 _Arthur was coming around_. "I know how hard this is for you."

Arthur noticed Gaius had finished tucking Gwen into the bed. "Gaius, how is she?"

"Smoke has entered her lungs, but with time she will heal. I have given her a sleeping draft. She was lucky to escape with her life." He gestured out of the room and the three men left.

"I've always known my father could be cruel, but why would he do this to Guinevere? He knows how much I love her." He took a deep breath. "Gaius. What do you know about ghosts?"

"We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does any more harm. We need to use the Horn of Cathbhadh to reopen the veil between the worlds. But you must remember one thing . . . only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world."

Gaius explained about a potion he could make that would allow the living to see the dead. That way they'd be able to see Uther's spirit as he walked the halls. Then he shooed Merlin and the King out so he could brew the potion. He promised he would bring it to Arthur's chambers when he was done. The nurse had Amr in the nursery at this point, so he wouldn't be disturbed.

The two men sat at the table to wait. They talked a little but were mostly too high strung to do much, until they heard something moving behind the door to the servants' entrance. After a series of hand gestures, Merlin opened the door and they found a rat. Relieved, they closed the door and turned only to jump in surprise at Gaius's sudden appearance.

Back at the table, Gaius re-explained the potion. "This will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form. Once you are in his presence, you must blow the horn. It is the only way you can force him to go back to the spirit world."

Arthur picked up the bottle and examined it. "Is it safe?"

Gaius thought for a moment and finally concluded, "I can't say I'm entirely sure."

Both men stared at each other before Merlin finally asked, "What are you waiting for?"

"To see if it's safe."

Merlin held his up to his mouth. "So, if I don't die, you'll take yours?"

"Precisely. Get on with it," Arthur ordered. Merlin drank his; it was foul, as usual, but he didn't tell Arthur, who'd watched him closely. "Well, at least we know it doesn't kill you instantly." He drank his then nearly spat it back out. "Ugh! That . . . that is the foulest thing I've ever tasted."

Merlin would have chuckled if the stuff hadn't been coating his throat. "Sorry. Did I forget to tell you about that part?"

Arthur glared, but stood up and grabbed the pitcher of water and two goblets behind him. He poured them water and after they drank, they were ready to search for Uther's ghost.

After a couple of passes around the areas Uther's presence had been felt, they worked their way to the lesser-populated parts of the castle. They ran into Leon at one point, and Merlin was forced to explain their prowling as a poetry-teaching lesson. Arthur wasn't impressed, but then again, he'd left the whole job to Merlin, what did he expect?

They'd just passed the council chambers when Merlin heard a sound like a sudden breeze. "What was that?"

Arthur had felt it too. "It was my father." The walked down another corridor before he spoke again. "I never thought the day would come when I would be hunting my own father. When I became King, more than anything, I wanted to make him proud." Merlin stopped. "What is it?"

"You've always done what you believed to be right even if you knew your father would disapprove of it. Do you not see how different you are to him? Camelot is a better place since you became King." They began moving again.

"My father clearly doesn't think so."

"The people believe in you, Arthur. It counts for nothing if you don't believe in yourself."

They'd just rounded another corner when they heard a noise in the room behind them. "Check the storeroom," Arthur told him.

Merlin dropped back and poked around the storeroom. At first he thought it was just a bird, but then things started rattling around and falling. He yelled Arthur's name then got the hell out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Thanks to all for reading, reviewers, followers and those who favorite! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Sorry about the abrupt ending in the last chapter. It was, unfortunately, the best place to end it. Review replies:**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- True. I was going to write it radically different, but it just didn't want to go that way. :/**

 **Crazyaniknowit- Yep, you're definitely crazy. I'm just trying to figure out how they made Uther all blue. :P**

 **OechsnerC- I know, right? I wanna smack that boy.**

 **sjritts- Oh I think Uther knows the effect he's having- this very next scene proves it. I was surprised he'd try to kill his own son though.**

 **Meri Ley- I hope to show that he does indeed grow up during the course of my story. Hard stuff happens!**

* * *

Arthur, meanwhile, had kept creeping along the corridors until his torch blew out. He heard and saw his father move past him and head back toward the council chambers. He followed and crept inside the room. The door slammed and locked behind him. He turned and found his father sitting in the lone chair in the room. He held his head high and addressed the spirit. "Why are you doing this?"

"I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it."

"You tried to kill Guinevere."

"For your own good. How can a serving girl understand what it means to be Queen?"

"Guinevere is wise and strong. I trust her more than anyone."

"And _that_ is your weakness. You put too much trust in other people. You, and you alone must rule Camelot."

"I would rather not rule at all, than rule alone."

"Your whole life I tried to prepare you for the day you would become King. Did you learn _nothing_?"

"I watched you rule, and I learnt that if you trust no-one, you will always live in fear. Your hatred came from fear, not strength."

"How _dare_ you!"

"I loved and respected you. But I have to rule the Kingdom in my own way. I have to do what _I_ believe to be right."

"I will not allow you destroy all that I built."

"Then you will have to kill me. I am not you, Father. I can't rule the way you did."

"Camelot must come before all else. Even you."

Arthur missed the shield that came flying at his head from behind him. He went tumbling to the floor and was knocked out. Merlin hadn't missed it though. He'd come through the servants' entrance in time to see Arthur fall but not in time to stop it.

"Get away from him, Uther! You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world," he commanded.

"This is _my_ kingdom! You think you can drive me from it? You are nothing but a two-bit magician!"

"I am much more than that." Uther flung a bench toward him, but Merlin threw up a hand and pushed it back. "I was _born_ with my magic."

"To think I made you Arthur's servant."

Merlin held his head high. "There was magic at the heart of Camelot even while you were King."

"I will not allow you and your kind to poison _my_ kingdom."

"You're wrong. So wrong. About so much. Arthur is a better, and more worthy King than you ever were."

Uther yelled but Merlin threw both his hands forward. The former king flew backwards, through the wall. Merlin opened the door and crept down the corridor, all of his senses on alert. He heard the strange breeze down by the armory, and walked in that direction.

There was no light in the armory, so he lit the torches there with magic. _Maybe this isn't the best place for a confrontation_ , he thought too late, as two spears came at him. The spears pinned him to the door behind him. Uther stalked toward him and said, "Killing you will give me great pleasure."

Merlin was ready to pull the spears out with magic, but Arthur interrupted him. "Father!" He had the Horn out, ready to use.

Uther turned toward him and looked alarmed. "Arthur! No! Please. Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot."

The expression on Arthur's face made Merlin want to weep. But standing strong, the current King said, "You've had your turn. Now it's mine." And he blew the horn.

Uther's scream dissolved as he did, leaving the King and his Warlock standing there feeling numb. Merlin pulled out the spears magically and made his way over to his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder and guided him from the room. He stayed next to him all the way to Arthur's chambers, where he sat his King down on the bed then sat next to him.

After a long moment, Arthur said, "I always looked up to my father. I admired and respected him more than anyone. I have to accept that I can't please him, and be true to myself."

"Uther did what he thought he had to do to protect the Kingdom. That doesn't mean he was right."

"I want to build a kingdom that is fair and just. One where everyone is respected, regardless of rank."

"And you're getting there. Arthur, in the last year alone I've seen vast improvement in class relations. You just need to keep it up and believe in yourself."

"Thank you Merlin. Someday I'll stop underestimating you."

"I look forward to that day."

They talked for a few more minutes before mutually deciding it was time for bed. Merlin helped Arthur then slipped from the room after the King fell asleep. He walked to his own room, dressed in his sleep clothes and slipped into bed beside Morgana.

xxxXxxx

Three days later, Merlin was spending time with his family, when Arthur came striding into Merlin and Morgana's chambers. "Privy council meeting. Now."

Morgana glared at her brother and said, "Fine. I'm bringing the baby."

Arthur rolled his eyes but said, "Have it your way."

Morgana picked up Niniane and followed Arthur and Merlin out of the room to the council chambers. Gwen, the Round Table knights and Gaius were already there.

"Okay," Arthur said as everyone sat. "I've just been informed that Ruadan has been seen along our border with Mercia. And Caerleon. _And_ Nemeth."

"How is that possible?" Morgana wanted to know.

"Patrols. They've come back with reports of him—no sightings. So we have no idea where he really is."

"How is he doing this?" Gwen asked.

"It's almost like someone's giving him information of where the patrols will be," Leon said.

"But that information isn't known to many outside this room. So what do we do?"

"We could set up a curfew, see who tries to break it," Gaius offered.

"Ah, that never stopped me," Merlin admitted. Arthur gave him a credible impression of Gaius's eyebrow. "Well, your gate guards aren't the most observant fellows." Arthur's other eyebrow went up as well. "It's the truth!"

"Okay, so if we want to catch someone sneaking out at night we'd better use observant men."

"Right."

Arthur tapped on the table more a minute, thinking. "So we'll _all_ be more observant from here on out." He turned to Leon. "Any other news from the patrols?"

"Ruadan appears to be gathering followers. Mostly disaffected sorcerers, but he seems to be taking in anyone with a grudge against you."

"Fantastic. So how do we stop someone we can't find?"

"More patrols?" Gwen suggested.

"Extra vigilance. No talking about these kinds of things outside closed doors," Gaius suggested.

"Or maybe . . ." Merlin started. "It's time for me to visit the Druids?"

Arthur clapped him on the back. "A good idea. Take them our message, see if they have any other information about Ruadan."

"Great," Merlin muttered. "Good job, Merlin."

"Do you want to take anyone with you?"

"I don't think so. I can take care of myself."

"Why don't you take Mordred?" Gaius suggested.

Merlin turned to his mentor. "Don't you need him?"

"I think he'll be of more use to you on this mission. Besides, he knows where the Druids like to hide."

"That's true . . ."

Arthur clapped his hands. "Great. So you'll set out tomorrow morning then."

"I . . ." Merlin looked over at Morgana, who didn't look happy but was nodding. "All right." To Gaius he said, "Make sure Mordred's ready to go." Gaius nodded.

"All right, that's good for now. Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival—let's talk about those patrols. Everyone else can go."

Merlin and Morgana walked out with Gwen and Gaius. Merlin thanked his mentor for suggesting Mordred. Gwen gave him and Morgana hugs and rushed off to see Amr. He was already developing a sort of schedule and needed to eat soon. Gaius walked with them back to their chambers.

"I wish I could go with you," Morgana told Merlin. Niniane had fallen asleep, so she crossed the room to put her in her cradle. She walked back to him, put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

His arms went around her and he said, "I do too. So much. But you're still recovering."

"I feel fine."

"I know, but birth takes several weeks to recover from it. I don't want to put you in any danger."

"That doesn't make me feel much better." She lifted her head to give him _The Look_.

"I'm sorry. That's all I've got besides _this_." He bent down to press their lips together, gently at first. It gradually became more heated, but ended when Merlin realized where things were headed. He broke away and rested his forehead on hers. "Mm, sorry."

"Don't apologize—that was great. And I wouldn't mind a bit more."

"Morgana . . ."

"I know, I know." She pushed away slowly. "Let's get you packed _again_."

They worked together on packing Merlin for a long trip. He had no idea how far he'd have to go or how long it would take, so he made sure to have all kinds of clothing. Early spring weather was unpredictable, after all.

xxxXxxx

In the morning, Merlin met Mordred at Gaius's chambers. The boy had packed at least as well as Merlin had, probably better since he'd spent more time in the outdoors than Merlin had. Recently, at least. Together they walked to the steps at the front of the castle and met Morgana, Gwen and Arthur.

Gwen gave the both of them long hugs and short lectures about staying safe. She admonished them to stay warm and alert. There were more dangers than ferocious beasts out there, she warned.

Arthur clasped both of their arms and gave them a bit more practical advice about facing what was in the woods. He gave Mordred a new cloak, Pendragon red, which he thanked the King for. He gruffly told them to hurry back as quickly as they could manage; Camelot "needed its magical protector, after all."

Morgana gave Mordred a long hug and asked him to look after her husband. Then she turned and grabbed Merlin by his jacket collar and mashed their lips together. She held him there longer than could be thought proper and only broke away when Gwen's giggles became too loud. Just before she let him go, she whispered something in his ear that made him flush deep red. Arthur laughed and told them to "get out of there already."

So they mounted their horses and took off at a moderate pace. Once they got to the northern gate, Merlin asked his young companion, "Which way first?"

"East, to the forest of Ascetir."

"Where I found you about five years ago?"

"Close. Druids often return to the same places, so they will be around there somewhere, if not the same spot."

"All right. East it is." They directed their horses eastward, onto a commonly used road, and took off at a gallop for a while.

When they slowed down, Mordred decided to speak. He'd been thinking the whole time and felt like he'd burst if he didn't get it out. "What's it like, being Emrys?"

Merlin looked over at his young companion, surprised. He'd felt how hard Mordred had been thinking but didn't look into his thoughts. He probably could, though it had never occurred to him. "That's an interesting question," he replied.

Mordred flushed. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer, it's okay."

"No, it's fine. Usually I'm the one who wants to talk, so this is weird." He took a deep breath. "Honestly, I really don't know much about it. I mean, I feel the power there, the weight of that part of my destiny, but I don't know what it is. You probably know more about it than I do."

"Because I grew up hearing the stories?"

"Yeah. I was just a farm boy born with magic. I had no idea of its purpose until I came to Camelot. You were the first one I heard the word 'Emrys' from"

"You did seem surprised when I called you by name."

"I thought it was because you were a Druid, but not all Druids recognize me as Emrys."

"It could be that your power is only recognized by the more powerful of my people."

"So you . . ."

"Yeah, I am." He sounded embarrassed about it. "But I'm not equal to you, not even close."

"That's, um, nice of you to say." He took a deep breath and sighed. "So why don't you tell me more about me?"

Mordred grinned. "That sounded funny, but okay. All Druids are taught in the history of our people, and that includes legends and prophecies. The prophecies about you and the Once and Future King were my favorite."

Merlin flushed a bit. "Um, thanks."

"They spoke of a time when magic would be forced from the land. The most powerful warlock to ever live would soon be born with all of the magic that would be lost. He would unite in purpose with the Once and Future King. I think you probably know the rest?"

"Yeah, thanks," Merlin replied, a little dizzy. "All the magic that had been lost, huh? That's new. Or old, I guess."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um, we could talk about magic, what I know and what you know. So we can decide what we want to learn from each other."

"That sounds all right. Some of the more showy stuff will scare the horses, so let's save practicing for later, when we're stopped for the night."

Mordred went a little pale. "Good idea."

They went on to talk about what each magic other knew. It turned out that Merlin knew mostly offensive magic and Mordred knew mostly defensive magic. Considering their different teachers- a spellbook and pacifists -this wasn't unusual. Merlin had had to choose what he learned by necessity while Mordred had had to protect himself and others. They both thought that made their situation perfect—they really did have something to teach the other.

Night fell before they reached their destination, so Merlin found them a small clearing to camp in. After a small dinner, they demonstrated and practiced some of the spells they'd talked about. They worked at it until they were too tired to concentrate any longer and went to bed.

xxxXxxx

Back in Camelot, Arthur had received a messenger from the Kingdom of Amata. The Sarrum, the king of Amata, felt it was time for another visit and to renegotiate their treaty. The last time he'd visited Camelot, Arthur had been ten and in squire training. The Sarrum's reputation for brutality had been known even then, as was his violent disgust for magic users. Uther had tolerated one for the other and had made the treaty. One did not want to be on the Sarrum's bad side—his warriors were the best in the land at the time.

Arthur agreed to the visit, against his better judgement. He wasn't afraid of the Sarrum, but didn't know if he wanted to renew an alliance with such a brutal man and his war-like country. The messenger was sent back to Amata with the news and Arthur settled back on his throne, worrying about his friends.

xxxXxxx

Merlin and Mordred made contact with the first Druid clan about mid-morning the next day. They met the clan elder, a man named David, soon after their arrival. David was the only one they met that day who recognized Merlin as Emrys.

David gathered the other elders and prepared them to listen to Merlin's message. Merlin explained he was here as an envoy of King Arthur. He demonstrated that he was living proof and explained he was Emrys. He also told them that the time of the Once and Future King had arrived and Arthur was that king, who wanted them to know that magic was freed. Mordred attested to this fact and explained a bit of his background as well.

The Druids were too surprised to speak, at first. Then they asked question after question, most of which Merlin fielded. He explained that they were free to roam Camelot, come to the capital city or even establish permanent residences if they so wished.

They were overjoyed and promised to spread the news as much as they could. When they asked Merlin if there was anything he needed, he asked them to tell him what they could about Ruadan.

The tent they were in grew quiet at the name. They said Ruadan had been one of them, a Druid, until the clan he was staying with- not this one -was attacked. He wanted to retaliate, but was denied support, so he left the Druid way of life to strike out on his own. He'd been quiet until the last few months, when he put out the word he was looking for others to join his cause, Druid or no, magic or no.

Merlin sighed. They already knew this much and told them so. They were sorry, but asked if they'd like to stay for a couple of days so he could meet other clan members, tell them the news and ask them about Ruadan. Merlin agreed and he and Mordred left the tent with David to do just that.

For the rest of that day and all of the next, Merlin met every Druid in the clan and exchanged stories with them. They were all excited to meet Emrys and hear about his exploits around Albion. He'd never found himself talking so much and actually was afraid he'd lose his voice. But a nice, horrible-flavored tonic soothed his throat nicely.

Merlin and Mordred packed up in their third morning at David's encampment. He thanked them, Emrys especially, for coming by. He again promised to send others of their clan with the news about King Arthur's promise and the freeing of magic. And he also gave them directions to the next nearest clan.

Merlin thanked him and hugged several of the children who wished to say goodbye. He and Mordred rode away amid several "thank yous" and "goodbyes" with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next- Merlin and Mordred meet a familiar face and patrols find something.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! And another "thanks!" to all my followers/reviewers. Reviews are like happy little jolts of caffeine. :)**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- Right and right again!**

 **Bookworm 0913- The Sarrum doesn't come quite yet, but Morgana is there, true. ;)**

 **OechsnerC- That is an awesome mental picture. It gives me ideas. ;)**

 **Crazyaniknowit- Hehe, I'm not totally following the storyline so you'll just have to wait and see. :)**

 **Meri Ley- Thank you! There will be some action not too far off.**

 **sjritts- I wanted to make Morgana a strong character, but in a different way than on the show. Merlin may have the power but he knows who the boss is, LOL!**

 **FranceGamble-too- Thank you- you read fast! Merlin will be back before the Sarrum gets there. And I'm not sure if I want to make Merlin immortal. That'd make it hard for him re:his family. :(**

* * *

The next clan was encamped just over Camelot's border with Essetir. Mordred wondered out loud if it could be Iseldir's clan, since they tended to stay in this general area. Merlin hoped so—that way he could apologize to the Druid leader about the debacle with the Cup of Life. He'd wanted so much to talk with him more then, but couldn't have, of course.

Once again he and Mordred had to camp a few hours shy of their destination. Merlin elaborated on the more creative applications of his magic he'd told the Druids about. Mordred loved how he'd made the dog statue come to life and couldn't turn it back. Merlin had had the dog integrated into the Prince's kennels and no one questioned it.

Mordred also loved hearing about the afanc's and griffon's defeats. He loved talking over his own rescue from Merlin's perspective and they both laughed about the dragon's dire warning. "I've never been so glad to ignore a piece of bad advice . . . except Arthur's, of course. They both laughed for a while after that.

Soon, however, it was time to get some rest for the coming day. It would likely be a repeat of what they'd gone through with David's clan, but both felt like they would make a positive difference.

xxxXxxx

The next morning in Camelot, word reached Arthur of an attack on a weapons shipment from Caerleon. A routine patrol had found a raided camp filled with dead Camelot knights and an overturned wagon. They had also found a girl hiding in the woods near the site. They captured her but she wouldn't say a word to them, so they bound her and brought her back to Camelot.

Arthur ordered her brought before him in the council chambers. When he got there, Leon was looking at a map. Arthur walked over to him and Leon pointed at the map. "We believe they approached from the gorge at Westhay and tracked the ridgeline all the way through to the ford at Rushwick."

"We can't allow our supply routes to become vulnerable. I want extra patrols dispatched to the west and the north of the Citadel," Arthur replied.

"We'll ride at first light," Leon said before heading to the door.

Arthur stopped him before he could open it. "Leon. I need not remind you to be careful." The knight nodded before leaving the room.

The King sat and waited for a couple minutes, examining the map. Finally the doors opened again to reveal the girl, who appeared to be about sixteen, flanked by two guards and Sir Gwaine. Gwaine had been on the patrol and had captured her when she'd tried to run.

Arthur stood and walked over to the small group. "Has she talked yet?"

"She's said nothing to us, sire," Gwaine replied, glaring at the girl, who glared right back. "But she's definitely spoken up in different ways."

Arthur noticed the deep scratches on both of Gwaine's arms. "You should get those seen to."

"When she's safely in the dungeon."

The King nodded and turned his attention to the girl. "What's your name?" The girl just glared. "Were you part of the group that attacked the arms shipment?" Silence. Arthur wanted to bang his head on the wall. "Are you working for Ruadan?" More glaring and silence. He wanted to throw up his hands and stomp off but he had to stay calm. "Fine. You can take some time to think about your answers while you sit in the dungeon." He looked up at the guards. "Lock her up."

The guards nodded and left the room. Gwaine smirked. "Try not to take it personally, Princess. At least she didn't try to claw you to death." He also left the room.

Arthur was left to himself to ponder the strange girl. Somehow they had to get her to talk. If she was working for Ruadan, she could be the key to learning how he operated. And that was essential, especially if his revenge did escalate into war.

xxxXxxx

Merlin and Mordred reached the new Druid encampment at about midday. This camp was much larger than David's. They were met by several people who had felt that Emrys was coming, and the people _they_ had told. The result was a rather large group of people who met them at the edge of the camp.

Merlin asked to be taken to the clan chieftain; one of the older clan members pointed to the right and led them to a larger tent in the middle of the encampment. Before they reached the door though, a tall Druid with hair so grey it almost looked platinum stepped out. Before Merlin could say anything to the man, Mordred ran past him to pull Iseldir into a tight embrace.

Iseldir laughed and held Mordred for a moment before looking at Merlin and saying, "Emrys." Merlin nodded and approached him and Mordred. Iseldir looked out at the crowd and Merlin heard, " _Later_ ," in his head. The crowd that had amassed behind Merlin dispersed.

"How can I help you, Emrys?" Iseldir asked.

"A couple of things, actually. Can we speak in private?"

"Inside my tent." Iseldir gestured to the tent behind him and Merlin and Mordred followed him inside.

Merlin began. "First, we bring news that I don't think you've heard yet. The Once and Future King has freed magic within Camelot's borders. He welcomes anyone with magic, especially Druids, to come back and settle, if they so desire."

Iseldir looked at him for a moment before smiling widely. "I knew I'd felt something change lately. This is good news, Emrys."

"Our mission is to spread this news among all Druid clans so they will know not to fear the wrath of Camelot any longer."

"You are doing this yourself?"

Merlin exchanged glances with Mordred. "Yes, unless you know of a different way?"

Iseldir smiled again. "Emrys, we would be happy to serve you by sending our own emissaries to the other clans. They can spread your news for you. I am sure you need to get back to Camelot sooner rather than later. There is a matter that needs your attention?"

"How did you . . . yes, that brings us to my other topic. I need to know what you know about a former Druid named Ruadan."

"Ah, that one."

"You know him?" Mordred asked.

Iseldir smiled at Mordred. "Indeed, though not well. He belonged to our sister clan and there are others here who were members of that clan the same time he was."

"That's fantastic!" Merlin crowed. "You know what he's doing now, don't you?"

"We have heard something about it. Several of his followers have come here looking for those angry enough at Camelot to join them. Very few went with them."

"That's good to know. So do you know what he's planning?"

"I only know that he hates Camelot."

Merlin sighed. "Thank you, Iseldir. Do you think I could speak to those who knew Ruadan?"

"Of course, Emrys. You may stay here and I will get the word out. They will come here to you."

"Thank you again, Iseldir." Iseldir stood; Mordred looked up at the other Druid. "Mordred, would you like to spend some time among your former clan-mates?"

Mordred's eyes sparkled. "Yes! I mean, may I?"

Merlin smiled. "Of course." Mordred stood and joined Iseldir. "Have fun."

The warlock sat in the tent, wondering what he'd face in the next few hours. The next person who came into the tent brought him some bread, fruit and water. He thanked the girl and she bowed. Merlin stopped himself from rolling his eyes and asked her not to bow. She just smiled and nodded but he didn't think he'd get anywhere with requests like that in this group of Druids.

As the day wore on, several Druids came to visit him. Nearly all told him things he already knew about Ruadan, but near sunset, an older woman came in. "Yes, I knew Ruadan," she told him, "in the days before his beloved wife died."

"What happened?" Merlin sat straighter, suddenly more interested at the new information.

"She had just given birth to a beautiful daughter when our encampment was raided by a patrol of Camelot's knights. They cut down every person they could find. Ruadan and a few others tried to fight, to give the women and children a chance to get away. Hannah gave her baby to another woman, who ran into the forest with her. When the knights finally left, Hannah was among the dead and Ruadan had just escaped with his life."

"That's awful. King Arthur ended those raids over a year ago, fortunately."

"I am glad of that. And I hope he has the resources to stop Ruadan, because he plans to take vengeance against Camelot for what happened to his beloved Hannah."

"Thank you for telling me this. It will help us a lot."

"Of course, Emrys." She bowed her head briefly. "It is good to meet you at last—I'm grateful for everything you've done for our people so far."

Merlin flushed. "I haven't done _that_ much."

The woman reached out her hand to pat his. "You've done more than you know, and you're not done yet."

"Again, thank you."

The woman got up and left. A few minutes later, Iseldir and Mordred returned. They brought dinner with them, and the three ate it together. Iseldir offered them a separate tent for the night, which Merlin gratefully accepted. He and Mordred bedded down in the new tent, glad they'd had a productive day.

xxxXxxx

Merlin and Mordred stayed with Iseldir's clan for three more days, just talking, learning and enjoying the time away from Camelot. Mordred was especially glad to be there, renewing his old friendships. He was disappointed that his best friend, a girl named Kara, was no longer there. She'd left them a few months earlier and no one was sure where she'd gone. Merlin thought privately that there might have been a bit more than friendship between the two, but he kept that to himself.

On the fourth day, the two packed their belongings and saddled their horses. Mordred was sad at leaving again, but understood he now had duties to perform, which he loved. Merlin was grateful for the respite but longed to be back with Morgana and Niniane.

They journeyed for two days and two nights, and both rejoiced when they saw the white towers and bright flags of Camelot in the distance. As they entered the courtyard, they saw Morgana and Gaius waiting for them. Both hugged both travelers gladly, and even Niniane seemed happy; she bestowed her first smile on her father.

Morgana took his arm and led him to their chambers. Niniane's happiness hadn't lasted, so Merlin took her to rock her to sleep. Once she drifted off, Merlin laid her in her cradle. Morgana then sashayed over to him and whispered in his ear. "Gaius has said I'm healed." She put a finger on his chest and drew it downward until it reached the seam of his trousers. "And you've been gone so long—what do you say we reconnect?"

Merlin shivered. With a flash of his eyes he locked their door then bent his head down until their lips met. He nearly gasped at the force of their connection. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. The thought made him shiver again and he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

"Yes," she murmured when they broke briefly for air. Her hands went into his hair to bring them impossibly closer. He hummed and gently licked his way inside her mouth. At the same time, he began backing her toward the bed. When she hit it, she broke from him and laid down. Her now-dark eyes beckoned to him as she pulled herself up to make room for him.

He savored the ability to touch her wherever he wanted, and did so. Clothes vanished with another flash of his eyes; he rejoiced that he could now touch intimate places, skin-to-skin. They soon became lost in the haze reunited lovers envelope themselves in, indulgent marital bliss.

xxxXxxx

"Where is he?" Arthur asked his wife as he paced in their chambers.

Gwen just stood there with her hands on her hips. "Try to be patient, Arthur, he's only been home an hour or so. I'm sure he wants to . . . clean up and spend time with his family."

"He can do that any other day when he doesn't have important information for me."

She walked over and stood in his path so he'd have to stop. She put her hands on his shoulders before saying, "Calm down. I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can. You know he will." Now she gestured to the table. "Sit down and eat your lunch. We can talk so you'll have something to do."

His mouth fell open for a second or two before he spoke again. "You're right."

"I usually am. Now, sit."

Gwen sat down at the table across from her husband. They ate and talked together for a while until they'd finished and there was a knock at their door. Arthur called out "enter" and Merlin walked in.

He smiled and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Arthur waved him over to the table. "We've just finished lunch." He pushed the dishes to the side and waited for Merlin to sit with him. "What news?"

"Mordred and I visited two Druid clans. The first was smaller and they didn't know anything that we didn't. They were very glad to hear the news about the magic ban and gave us directions to a larger clan."

"Good. So tell me more about what you said and did."

"We talked to various elders to see if any of them knew of Ruadan. And, of course, they were excited to see Emrys and get to know him a bit." He rolled his eyes. "We had better luck with the larger clan. A woman knew Ruadan and what had made him hate you so much."

"So what was it?"

"Just after his daughter was born, a group of Camelot's knights raided their encampment. Ruadan tried to fight but was cut down. His daughter made it into the woods with another woman, but his wife perished in the onslaught. That's why he wants revenge—he blamed your father and now you."

"And he didn't believe me when I told him about . . . no wonder."

"But now we know what happened, you can apologize and offer reparations."

"I don't think it's that simple, Merlin." He thought for a moment. "How was Mordred?"

"He seemed to be in his element, out there in the woods and among his people. The larger clan was the one he'd spent the most time with, so he was reunited with several friends. He got to spend a lot of time with them. But he _is_ happy to be back here."

"So you had to play Emrys huh? I'll bet you hated that."

"'Hate' is too strong a word. It was uncomfortable, but I managed. It did get those I talked to open up easier, I think. They were quite accommodating to us overall."

"That's good to hear."

"Oh, and the chieftain of the larger clan, whom we met before, offered to send messengers to spread the word about your proclamation. He said it would be easier for them, and I agreed. It also enabled us to get back here quicker. He seemed to think you'd need my help soon?"

"I don't know that I need your help, but your advice would be welcome. A few days ago a weapons shipment bound for Camelot was attacked. All the men were killed and the goods taken. But they did find a girl in the woods near there. She's refused to speak ever since though. I think she's working for Ruadan. Who else would do such a thing?"

"So what do you want from me?"

"Do you know of a way we can get her to talk? She may have valuable intelligence."

"I can try interrogating her. If she's a Druid, she may speak to Emrys. But as far as magical intervention . . . I don't know if there's a way it can be done safely."

Arthur wilted a bit. "Would you go see her anyway? You never know—Emrys could work."

Merlin laughed. "Sure."

* * *

 **I apologize for another awkward stop. Next- One girls talks while another is caught.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! And some review replies:**

 **Oechsner- Totally! They'd smash any resistance probably. But I imagine they wouldn't like to do it that way.**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- Yep, they've caught Kara. But Sefa won't be free much longer either.**

 **Bookworm0913- Kara's going to be a little problematic; it'll take something special to make her talk.**

 **sjritts- You nailed it! Once Kara talks sh'll be fairly helpful.**

 **Mike3207- Nope, it's Kara. But Sefa's trial is soon.**

 **FranceGamble-too- You may have hit on the key for Kara. ;) And I agree with you about Sefa. I would have liked to know what happened to her too.**

* * *

Arthur accompanied Merlin down to the dungeon. On the way, they ran into Gaius and Mordred, who were seeing to the girl's medical needs. Gaius checked her out daily to make sure she wasn't suffering unduly. After a minute, the physician realized he'd forgotten a tincture and sent Mordred back to his chambers for it.

When they got there, Merlin and Gaius went into the cell while Arthur hung in the shadows, mostly invisible. Merlin addressed her. "Hello, what's your name?" Silence. "Well, my name's Merlin. I'm Camelot's Court Sorcerer." Her eyebrows lifted at that but she remained silent. "You may know me better as Emrys." Gaius's eyebrow shot up at this and the girl gasped. "I won't hurt you. In fact, none of us will hurt you. We just want to know a few things." She shook her head.

Gaius had finished his exam and stood there waiting for Mordred. The boy's footsteps sounded in the next corridor and when he came around the corner, he gasped. "Kara?"

"Mordred?" she said, forgetting herself. She clapped a hand over her mouth and backed up to the wall.

"You know this girl?" Arthur asked Mordred.

"Yes, her name's Kara. She's a . . . friend from Iseldir's clan." He turned back to the girl and walked closer. "Kara, how did you end up here?"

A silent conversation took place between the youth with the three men watching. Merlin heard only Mordred's part of it; Kara was being careful to shield her thoughts from him. After a few minutes, Mordred turned to Gaius. "She said she's fine. We can go now." He left the cell.

Merlin and Gaius stared at him, but followed. Merlin had gotten the gist of the conversation but knew that Mordred was keeping something back on purpose. He glanced at Arthur. "Maybe later, sire. She looks like she needs rest now."

Arthur looked totally confused but nodded and led the way out of the dungeon. He paused at the top of the staircase and turned to Mordred. "What was all that?"

"Sire, we should go to Gaius's chambers to discuss this."

"Fine, but you're telling me everything."

Mordred looked innocent. "Of course."

The King led the way to the physician's chambers. Once they were all inside, Gaius locked the door and they all sat. "So?" Arthur prompted.

"It appears Kara has joined Ruadan's cause."

Arthur sighed. "I thought so."

"She left the clan a month or so after Ruadan's followers came to preach at them. She waited so her disappearance couldn't be connected with them."

"Smart girl."

"She is, yes. She's since joined his group and was part of the band that stole from the arms shipment. The less arms we have, the better. That's what Ruadan told her."

"Will she talk to us?"

"She seems to be determined not to, but I might be able to talk her around."

"That's incredible Mordred," Gaius said. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Mordred flushed a little. "Thank you."

Merlin looked at Mordred and Gaius. "Do either of you know a way we might get information from her mind without hurting her?"

Gaius looked puzzled. "Not that I know of, but I can research a bit."

Mordred was shaking his head. "No, I don't think there is. I mean, I don't know everything obviously, so there might be. I just don't think it's a good idea when I can talk to her."

"Surely she's going to figure out that you're telling us then stop talking to you too."

"Maybe, unless I convince her that I sympathize with her."

"You'd do that?" Arthur was surprised.

"Of course. I've learned a lesson in my time here—the love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. You taught me that, your majesty."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Thank you. You'll tell me when she's ready to talk."

"Of course."

"Then thank you, Mordred, for your service."

Mordred nodded. Arthur motioned for Merlin to get up as he did. They left together, contemplating the powerful lesson Mordred had taught them.

xxxXxxx

Over the next few days, Mordred held several conversations with Kara. He was able to convince her that Arthur really had freed magic and wasn't going to execute her. She agreed to be interviewed by him in front of the council and was assured that it would just be a hearing.

Mordred accompanied her, guards behind, to the council chambers. There Kara stood before Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, the knights and the Council members. The people formed a sort of circle around her, but didn't get too close. Arthur didn't want her to feel trapped. He stood at the head of the circle and looked at Kara who know was holding hands with Mordred.

"Hello, Kara. I'm just going to ask you a few questions to get some information we need, all right?" She nodded. "Okay then. Were you part of a group of Saxons who attacked an arms shipment bound for Camelot?"

"Yes."

"And were you acting under the orders of Ruadan?

"Yes. He led me to believe what I did was for my people and for our right to be free."

"I have no quarrel with the Druids."

"I understand that now. ButI have spent my life on the run because of my beliefs and seen those I have loved killed."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Once, maybe I thought like that, but I'm not my father."

"I am glad you no longer kill those with magic. Ruadan believes it is you who needs to answer for your father's crimes. He wants you to pay for the misery heaped on our kind. He feels that you have turned a peaceful people to war . . . and you and Camelot shall pay the price."

"That is sad indeed. I have done all I can to atone for the mistakes made by my father. Druids and other magic folk are free to live and work in Camelot. They are free to use magic for whatever purpose they wish, unless it brings evil upon another."

Kara bowed her head. "I know that now and I am most grateful for it."

"Kara, you stand before the court, not because of an act of sorcery or sedition, but because an act of murder. Your actions have brought about the deaths of many good men and threaten the lives of many more.

"I am willing to offer you a chance. I know that the Druids are a peaceful people. And you are young . . . and impressionable . . . an easy target for the likes of Ruadan. If you repent your crimes, I will spare your life." Merlin nodded.

She looked up at Arthur. **"** Ruadanled me to believe so many wrong ideas. I am truly sorry for the part I had in the deaths of your men." She bowed her head again.

Arthur contemplated her for a moment. "Kara, I believe you have repented. You will spend a year's time in service to the community, especially to the family of the men who were killed. You will stay in the servants' quarters and after that year you'll be free to go where you like."

She curtsied deeply. "Thank you sire. I am grateful for your mercy."

The meeting broke up then. Mordred and Kara linked hands again and smiled at each other. Gwen and Morgana spoke to Arthur quietly. Some of the members of the court left while others spoke to each other. But the guards showed Kara and Mordred out and to the servants' quarters.

Merlin joined the conversation with his three friends. He commented that he thought Mordred and Kara would only grow closer. Gwen felt that was sweet and would do both of them good. Mordred would help Kara's reformation significantly. Arthur joked that Merlin may even get another "apprentice." They talked and carried on for a few more minutes before separating to get to their various duties.

xxxXxxx

Two nights later, Sirs Elyan and Percival were patrolling the citadel around the southern gate. Elyan spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and nudged Percival. After a couple of hand gestures, they crept in the direction he'd seen it in. In a couple minutes, they saw a figure in a dark-colored cloak move into the woods. The two knights moved a little faster so they wouldn't lose sight of it.

The path the figure took led them toward an abandoned fortress. They stopped just inside the crumbling wall and pulled down their hood. They could see she was female, but couldn't quite tell whom it was yet.

A few minutes later, another person in a dark cloak approached the female. The two knights crept a bit closer so they could hear the conversation. The other figure took down their hood to reveal an older man. "Daughter," he said.

The girl ran over to his father. They touched foreheads briefly then the father put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Father, I have much to report."

The man led her over to a boulder and they sat upon it. "Sefa, tell me all you know."

Percival and Elyan looked at each other in alarm. _Sefa? The Queen's handmaiden?_ _What was she doing out in the woods with her father? Who was_ he _?_ They looked back to the father and daughter so as to not miss the conversation.

"Arthur has conversed with the girl, Kara. Father, she told him all she knows about you!"

The two knights were again astonished. _Kara, the Druid girl who confessed to being used by . . . Ruadan? Was this him?_

Ruadan frowned. "I shouldn't have sent her for that mission. She was too young, but managed to convince me . . . did she tell them where I was hidden?"

"No, Father. But it's only a matter of time before she says something about that. What should we do?"

Ruadan frowned. "You shall go back and continue to spy. I will continue to move every few days. There is no way their patrols can catch me. I will find a way to silence the girl once and for all, don't worry."

"Yes, Father."

"Now go." They touched foreheads again. "Be careful, Sefa. Don't believe their pretty lies."

"I won't. Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye."

Percival and Elyan held a silent conversation. Elyan would go after the girl while Percival attempted to capture Ruadan. He got up to stalk around the fortress to cut him off while Elyan followed Sefa. Percival wove in and out through the crumbled walls until he saw the man approach a saddled horse. "Stop right there," he ordered.

Ruadan turned to face him. "You really don't want to do this."

"Come with me."

"Never. _Forþ fleoge_ ," he yelled. Percival went flying backwards and was knocked unconscious when his head made contact with a stone wall.

Meanwhile, Elyan was trailing Sefa back toward Camelot when Ruadan's shout caused Sefa to turn around. She spotted Elyan and began running. He overtook her quickly and grasped her arm. He turned her around and pulled her back toward the crumbling fortress.

"Percival?" he called out, but heard nothing. Once they reached the fortress, he pulled out a bit of rope and tied Sefa's hands behind her back. He pulled her along behind him.

Elyan set off in the direction Percival had gone in. He finally found the big man slumped down against a wall. He dragged Sefa with him as he ran to Percival's side and knelt down next to him. Frowning, he touched the unconscious man and shook his shoulder. He did this for a minute or so, softly repeating his name. Finally the big man stirred.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"You tell me. I found you like this," Elyan replied.

Percival tried to sit up, but paused as a flash of pain crossed his face. He reached a hand to touch the back of his head. "I found him, but he used magic to throw me. Must have knocked me out." He looked up at Sefa. "He's Ruadan?" Sefa was looking down but nodded.

"Well, at least we have her," Elyan commented. He stood, braced himself and reached out a hand to help Percival up. "Come on, let's head home." The big man stood and together they walked back to Camelot.

When they reached the Citadel, they turned Sefa over a guard who took her down to the dungeon. They knocked on the King's door; he was still awake and came out into the corridor so as to not disturb Gwen. "What is it?" Arthur asked.

Elyan started. "We followed Gwen's handmaiden out the south gate. She led us to an old fortress where she met an older man. It turned out that the man is not only her father but _Ruadan_."

Arthur started. "And?"

"They discussed the girl, Kara. When they left, we split up to follow both. I followed Sefa and took her captive." He looked at Percival.

"I followed Ruadan, but he discovered me. Naturally he refused to come with me and used his magic to throw me against a wall. He winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you gentlemen."

"Should we question the girl?

"Is she in the dungeon? And did she show any sign of magic?"

"Yes and no."

"Good. We'll question her in the morning." Elyan raised an eyebrow. "Guinevere's asleep. I'm sure she'll want to question her handmaid herself." Elyan and Percival nodded. "You are dismissed for the night."

"Thank you sire," Percival said. Both knights turned to head for their chambers.

Arthur stood in the corridor, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. _Another_ betrayal—and she'd gotten close too. After another moment he turned and went back inside his chambers. _Now_ how would he sleep tonight?

xxxXxxx

Gwen was extremely displeased in the morning and very much wanted a part in interrogating Sefa. So Arthur had the girl brought to the council chambers. Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, and the knights waited there, ready to hear what the girl had to say for herself.

Sefa looked exhausted as she was made to kneel before the King and Queen in chains. Her hair was a little wild and her dress a bit dirty, but after a glance at Gwen's determined look, he could see it wasn't going to affect her.

Gwen stood and looked down at the girl. "Where did you go last night?"

"Nowhere," Sefa replied.

"Don't make this hard on yourself. All I want is the truth. We both know you left the city through the southern gate." Sefa looked down in shame. "Look at me. Do you deny it?"

Sefa looked back up at Gwen. "No, my lady."

"Who did you see? You can tell me."

"You wouldn't understand."

Gwen was getting angry. "Who did you see?!"

"My father. I saw my father."

"Your father is Ruadan."

"Yes."

"And you told him what you'd heard?"

Sefa lost what little composure she had and began begging. "He only wants what's rightfully his. Were he a physician or a warrior, his skills would be revered. But sorcery! He deserves respect like any man."

The figurative temperature in the room dropped several degrees. "Respect is to be earned! It cannot be bought with blood. Your treachery cost the lives of many good men."

"I didn't mean to . . ."

"You have admitted your guilt. You leave me no choice, Sefa. By the laws of Camelot, I find you guilty of treason. I sentence you to death."

"Guinevere . . ." Arthur said. Merlin and Morgana gasped in shock. Gwen turned to look at Arthur and winked. He started in surprise, but seemed to understand and nodded. Gwen turned back to the girl.

Sefa broke down in tears. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong, I know. It was without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I wouldn't. I . . . All I wanted was to help my father and now I am condemned to death."

"You understand the law, Sefa. I cannot change it."

"Please... I know you have a good heart. A reprieve . . . I'm begging you."

"Men have died."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so . . . I'm so sorry. I did it for my father. It was the only thing he wanted from me. I told him I couldn't, but . . . I don't know, he . . . I wanted to make him happy, to please him."

"He _used_ you."

"I know. My Lady, I don't want to die."

"There is nothing I can do, Sefa. The sentence stands."

"My Lady!" Sefa began crying in earnest now.

Gwen watched her, seemingly without pity. "Take her to the cells." Two guards came forward to grasp her arms and propel her out of the room.

Arthur stood; all eyes turned to him. "The court is dismissed," he declared, and those in the room filed out. Merlin, Morgana, Gaius and Gwen stayed though.

Merlin spoke first. "Maybe you should reconsider. That's a very harsh sentence."

"The law is clear," Gwen replied.

"Sefa was naive and foolish, but she doesn't deserve to die," Morgana commented.

"What are you up to, Guinevere?" Arthur prodded.

Gwen's posture relaxed. "She won't die because I have no intention of executing her. My aim is to catch her father. _He_ is the threat to Camelot, not the girl. I'm hoping her plight will lure him here."

"Why didn't you tell us before you started questioning her?" Merlin asked.

"Her predicament must remain genuine. Ruadan may have more spies here. And if he has any inkling of this, he will not come."

"This is a dangerous game, Gwen," Morgana pointed out.

"Wars cannot be won without risks. The execution is set."

"What happens if Ruadan doesn't appear?" Gaius queried.

"Sefa is his daughter. I have to believe that he will."

Arthur put both his hands on her shoulders. "I know that if our positions were reversed I would come for Amr."

"And that's exactly why I think this will work. Being a parent really does change the way you think."

Morgana nodded. "Yes, it does."

Arthur clapped his hands. "Well, as much fun as this was, I think we all have better things to be doing." He held out his arm to his wife. "Come, Guinevere, we have complaints to hear."

They left to head for the smaller room that functioned as the throne room for public hearings. Merlin and Morgana left also, headed to their chambers.

A little later in the day, the King and Queen received another messenger from Amata. It seemed the Sarrum _would_ be visiting and planned to arrive in two days' time. That was the day of Sefa's planned execution. They decided it would be supremely gauche to greet their visitor with a public execution, so they pushed it back a day. This would give extra time for Sefa to worry, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

 **Ah! So much going on- can I keep it all straight? LOL! Next- Much ado about the Sarrum.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 and review replies:**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- Yeah, I didn't consider that he might be pleased at an execution, just what his hosts thought. LOL.**

 **Guest- I felt like slapping Gwen too, the first time I saw this episode.**

 **Mike3207- Yes, I wanted to bring out that contrast. And they'll definitely be cautious.**

 **OechsnerC- LOL you totally crack me up! M &M would be totally awesome together in a magical battle.**

 **sjritts- Yeah, that wasn't too swift of Percy now was it? But it was that or lose the man. Yeah, Ruadan really is coming up stark raving, isn't he?**

 **Eliza- You'll just have to see!**

* * *

On a road approximately two days' ride from Camelot, the Sarrum of Amata, several of his warriors and his retinue rode toward Camelot. They didn't see the small army of sorcerers hidden in the woods around them. A single man stepped into the roadway, trying the Sarrum's patience. He nudged his chief advisor, next to him, to go deal with the irritant.

The man on the road called out, "Sarrum of Amata, I would speak with you. Alone."

The advisor turned to give the Sarrum a questioning look. The Sarrum dismounted and walked toward the man. "What is it you want?"

"I want you to do something for me."

"And what makes you think I would do some random stranger a favor?"

The man whistled. About twenty men stepped out of the trees. The warriors in the retinue drew their swords or aimed armed crossbows. "Tell your men to stand down."

"Why would I do that? You're outnumbered."

The man chuckled. "Oh? I don't think so." He whistled again and all his men raised their hands and yelled, " _Ӕtstendeaþ!_ "

Every single member of the Sarrum's party, save the Sarrum himself, were frozen in place. The Sarrum raised an eyebrow and said, "You have my undivided attention."

"Good. You are going to Camelot. I cannot go to Camelot, but there is a girl there, imprisoned. I want you to free her and free her out from Camelot. Her name is Sefa; she is my daughter."

"And what are you going to do for me? What's my incentive?"

One of Ruadan's men called out a word in the old tongue. Ruadan smiled. "Because if you don't do as I ask, I will keep your son prisoner until you do."

The Sarrum turned quickly and watched two men pull his teenage son down from his horse. The Sarrum drew his sword. "You can't do this!"

"Really? I'll keep him safe. That's more than you would do with any prisoner of yours. Now put your sword away."

"You dare tell me what to do?"

Ruadan's eyes glowed gold and the Sarrum's sword flew from his hand. "Yes. Now, do you agree?"

The Sarrum glowered. "Yes, I agree. I will see to it that your daughter is freed. Where will we meet?"

"Don't worry about that. _I_ will find _you_."

"And my men?"

"Will be freed from the spell when we are well away from here. Goodbye, Sarrum of Amata."

Ruadan, his men and the Sarrum's son disappeared into the woods. The Sarrum walked back to his horse to wait for his men to re-animate.

xxxXxxx

The morning of the Sarrum's arrival dawned, and Gwen rose to prepare for the day. The King, though, didn't want to move. He attempted to bury himself deeper under the covers.

Gwen glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. "You need to prepare for the Sarrum's arrival."

"Just a few more minutes?" Arthur tried.

Gwen thought for a moment. "Hm. If you don't get up this minute, I'll fetch Merlin to get you out of bed. I know how much you _love_ his wake ups."

Arthur shot out of bed. He wandered around the room, saying things like, "Where are my boots?" He paused in front of the mirror. "Yikes! Where's my comb?"

Gwen grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed. She pushed him and he flopped backward onto the bed. She tossed the comb on his stomach and walked to the door. "George!" She yelled.

No George came. However, she saw Merlin ambling down the hall. "I volunteered to 'help' George this morning."

"Oh good," sighed Gwen, grateful. She yanked him into the room. "Thank you. He's feeling peckish this morning and could use your special influence."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry. If anyone can sort him, it's you."

He smiled. "Thanks." He watched her leave the room and turned to the King, who was now absentmindedly running the comb through his hair. "Good morning, cabbage head," he said to his friend.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "That's a new one."

"A special insult for a special day."

Arthur just sighed as Merlin gestured for him to sit up. He offered Merlin the comb and pouted so the former servant began combing his hair.

"You're very quiet," Merlin observed.

"Pfft. Can you blame me?"

"The Sarrum _does_ have a reputation."

"Even my father feared him. They say he takes joy in impaling men."

Merlin paused to look him in the eye. "Not just men, Arthur. Women and children, too. He also has a fondness for assassinating his friends."

Arthur shuddered. "I doubt we'll ever be that close."

"Given the Sarrum's reputation, are you sure it's wise to seek an alliance?"

"If we're to achieve peace in the five kingdoms, we've got little choice. I don't agree with his regime, Merlin, but dealing with him may be the only way of achieving our aims."

"You're right, of course. You are becoming a true statesman, Arthur. I hope you realize that."

"I'm going to be late. Hurry up, will you?"

Another hour and Arthur, Merlin and most of the royal household found themselves arranged on the front steps. The Sarrum's party had been spotted and was now coming through the gate. The Sarrum himself rode at the front.

After the Sarrum dismounted, Arthur stepped down to approach him. "We are most grateful to the Sarrum for accepting our invitation and gracing our palace with his presence. We welcome him and his warriors with friendship."

"The last time I met you, you were ten years old. Uther held a tournament in your honor."

Arthur found that a bit odd for an opening line, so he answered with: "I fight my own tournaments now."

The Sarrum chuckled. "Well, we shall enjoy putting you to the test."

Arthur smiled and led the way to the dining hall where light refreshments were laid for the other king and his officials. They talked a little about their mutual concerns, but serious talks would take place in a couple hours. A banquet would follow in the evening, of course.

Merlin and Morgana weren't part of the official negotiations, and Arthur thought it best they stay as far away from the Sarrum and his warriors as they could. The Sarrum's stance on magic was equal to what Uther's had been. In fact, that's how they'd made the previous agreement all those years ago.

So the two magicians got to spend some quality time together while Arthur and Gwen negotiated. They took Niniane outside for the first time and walked around the lower town for a bit until she got hungry and tired.

As for the negotiations, one of the first things the Sarrum asked about was "Arthur's magicians." He was under the impression that Arthur controlled Merlin and Morgana and wanted to know how he did that.

Arthur, for his part, wanted to punch him in the face. Fortunately years of diplomatic and royal training held him back. He calmly explained that he didn't control the two and didn't want to. Furthermore, they were his sister and brother-in-law, and one just didn't do that to family. He left out the fact that they'd probably do something horrible to him if he even tried to control them.

The Sarrum just smiled and changed the subject. Arthur was sure he wasn't finished with it, since Merlin and Morgana would be at the banquet that night. He just hoped the Sarrum would be civil to them.

At the banquet, the Sarrum proposed a sort of contest between Arthur and his men and the Sarrum's men. Always keen to show off his skills, Arthur agreed. He knew his men would be up for the challenge and Amata's men certainly looked fierce enough to give them serious competition.

There was only one minor hitch the whole night. But the parties involved settled it between themselves. Arthur saw the Sarrum leer over at Merlin and Morgana once, but he said nothing. At least not to Arthur.

The next morning, Arthur and Merlin watched as the warriors of the two kingdoms fought. Elyan and Leon did very well against their opponents, but didn't win. Percival overpowered his, but not easily. Gwaine outshone his and won with his usual flair.

Then it was Arthur's turn. The Sarrum had reserved his best man for the King of Camelot. He smiled wickedly as he beckoned the big man forward. Arthur was a little put off, but then again, he'd fought bigger. He raised his sword and prepared for battle.

He quickly realized he was outclassed. The man was much stronger than he looked. He struggled to stay on top but knew he was losing ground and probably the fight. In the background, amid the cheering, he heard the Sarrum chuckle.

The warrior forced Arthur to his knees and poised for a killing blow. The knights of Camelot drew their swords and Sarrum's warriors readied their spears. Arthur's opponent looked to Sarrum who held up a hand to stop. The knights and warriors relaxed and Sarrum walked toward Arthur. Arthur felt humiliated by his defeat.

"You fight bravely," the Sarrum noted.

"Your man wields a sword better than any fighter I've ever met," Arthur replied.

"I trained him myself. Perhaps one day, I'll teach you."

"Yes, I'd be honored."

The Sarrum patted Arthur on the shoulder and left. Some of the sting of defeat fizzled away at the praise and he smiled. He twirled the sword in his hand before walking over to return it to the rack.

The rest of the day was spent in negotiations over trade routes, troop placements and the like. When everything was arranged to their satisfaction, they called a halt to things. The treaty signing was set for the following morning, after breakfast.

xxxXxxx

Late that night, a tall man stole through the corridors of the castle. His destination was the dungeon. He avoided guards when he could and used tranquilizing darts when he couldn't. He placed the bodies out of the way and picked up the darts.

He found what he was looking for in the first cell. Camelot didn't seem to imprison many people, at least not like when Uther was king. Arthur seemed too soft a King, though his knights' battle readiness seemed without question. Not that it mattered too much to the man. He had a simple mission to complete and set to completing it.

The girl was sleeping in the cell. He scraped across the bars of the cell with his dagger to wake her. She looked a little surprised and a lot afraid as the man picked the lock. Once it was open, he whispered, "Come." She looked up at him, uncertain. "Come if you want your freedom." She got up and followed him out of the dungeon into the lower storerooms of the castle.

At the same moment, one of the sleeping guards was discovered. He woke and reported what he'd experienced and together they alerted other guards. More sleeping men were found and someone noticed the pattern leading down to the dungeon. The minute Sefa was found missing, the warning bell was sounded. Arthur startled awake, got up and dressed then took off to find out what was wrong.

The man led Sefa to a door he'd found on the castle's plans, but they were stopped by a knight who demanded they halt. The man yanked Sefa behind him and attacked the knight. The sound of the fight attracted the attention of other guards and knights searching. They joined the fight.

Arthur charged down the corridor heading for the dungeon. Merlin stepped from his room and caught up, not bothering to ask what was happening. Various guards pointed the way to the King, who soon ended up at the place where everyone was fighting. Merlin took one look and whispered a single word. Everyone in the room froze; the only movement was their breathing.

"What is this?!" Arthur yelled before jerking his head at Merlin. The warlock freed all of Camelot's men; Arthur pointed at one and said, "Speak."

"Sire, this man freed the girl and attempted to leave the castle with her."

"Isn't that one of the Sarrum's men? The one you fought?" Merlin wondered.

"It is," Arthur confirmed. To the waiting knights, he said, "Disarm and restrain him. But be careful—he's lethal." He nodded at Merlin, who freed Sarrum's man and Sefa.

The girl immediately began whimpering, trying to explain everything that had happened. Arthur ignored her for now and directed a couple guards to take her back to her cell and re-lock her in. Sarrum's man, though, immediately began struggling to get free, but failed. Arthur directed the five guards to take him to the other side of the dungeon and lock him away.

"Now what?" Merlin asked as they left.

"Now we wake the Sarrum." He gestured to a couple of guards and told them to wake the Sarrum's chief adviser so _he_ could wake the Sarrum. They went ahead at a quick pace while Arthur and Merlin took their time so they could talk.

"Do you think he was acting alone?" Merlin queried.

"I don't know. That's what we're going to ask the Sarrum." He thought for a moment then asked, "Can you magically make someone tell the truth?"

"Are you talking about torture?"

"Of course not. I just want to know if what he'll tell me will be the truth or not."

Merlin dredged his memory for truth spells, but only one came to mind. "I can't make him tell the truth, but I can cast a spell to tell me if he's lying."

"That will work."

They met the guards at the guest chamber's door and waited for the adviser to wake up his king. From the shouting going in, they could tell it wasn't going well for the adviser. After a few minutes, the man exited the room and told them the Sarrum would see them now. Merlin took that moment to whisper his spell: " _Lӕt the sóþ cúðe tó mec_."

The guards accompanied Merlin and the King inside. The Sarrum was sitting at the table, sipping from a goblet and looked irritated at the interruption. He glanced up at them and asked, "What is the meaning of this? I don't like my sleep interrupted."

"Neither do I," Arthur replied, "yet here we are."

"Why?"

"One of your men tried to free one of my prisoners from my dungeon."

" _What?_ "

"One of your men—"

"Oh I heard you. I know nothing about that."

Merlin leaned close to whisper in Arthur's ear, "He's lying."

"So this man acted independently of you."

"Yes."

"Lie," Merlin whispered again.

Arthur pulled back a chair at the table and sat down. He folded his hands together and stared the Sarrum right in the eye. "Then tell me why I don't believe you."

"Is that what your little pet sorcerer is telling you?" the Sarrum sneered.

"He's no mere sorcerer, your highness. He's Emrys, and I trust him more than anyone else. If he says you're not telling the truth, then you're not."

The Sarrum pounded the table with his fist. "I am NOT lying."

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and squeezed. Arthur nodded and looked back at the other king. "You're jeopardizing our treaty over one man? Why?"

"He has my son."

"This man of yours has your son?"

"No! Another man. He ambushed us on the way here with a small army of sorcerers. He took my son and promised to return him if I freed the girl."

"Sefa? Why would . . . Oh."

"Ruadan," Merlin suggested.

"Who's this 'Ruadan'?"

"A former Druid with a vendetta against me. I'm surprised he dealt with you, considering your, ah, treatment of magic-users."

"That does explain things."

"So you sent your man to free the girl in order to free your son."

"Yes."

"We are allies now; you could have come to me with this. But now you've put the treaty in jeopardy."

"What was I supposed to do? Let my son languish in the hands of that filthy sorcerer?"

"You'll want to watch your tongue. Emrys, remember? If he's displeased and turns you into a frog I can't make him turn you back."

The Sarrum glowered up at Merlin. Merlin kept his face neutral. Arthur fought back an amused smile, thinking about the benefits of your best friend being a powerful warlock. "Fine," the Sarrum said.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I could do with a bit more sleep. We'll discuss what I can do for you and whether the treaty will work, in the morning."

"Fine," the Sarrum said wearily. He got up to get back to bed as Merlin, Arthur and the guards left the room. A servant went in to assist him.

Outside the door, Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Return to bed." Merlin nodded and walked back to his chambers. Arthur walked back to his and got back into bed. He laid there for a few minutes, unable to sleep, but eventually it did find him again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Next- is war on the horizon?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Review replies-**

 **Bookwork0913- Oh, he didn't. But he will. He's got a good incentive.**

 **sjritts- You must be reading my mind.**

 **mersan123- YW! And maybe a little "my enemy is your enemy . . .?"**

 **General E- Thank you! And you've definitely got the right idea.**

 **FranceGamble-too- Thanks! And good idea, though it would be a diplomatic fail, LOL!**

 **Mike3207- True, but then again they've both got incentive to help each other, read on.**

 **Meri Ley- We'll see what he chooses to do, since war is in no one's best interest.**

 **OechsnerC- That is kind of what I actually did. You'll see.**

 **Eliza- Thanks! I like to think I took the Sarrum down a few pegs by the end.**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- Oh, I surprised you. I'm surprised! Ruadan makes an appearance very soon.**

* * *

In the morning, guards escorted the Sarrum and his man to the council chamber where the Privy Council waited. Both of them glowered at the assembly but sat in the provided chairs.

Arthur spoke to the Sarrum. "Why don't you share your story with the council?"

"Fine. My men and I were on the road to Camelot in the southern forest. A man stepped out of the forest into the road and addressed us. He demanded I talk with him then called his men from the forest—sorcerers, every one. They froze my men so they couldn't move. The man wanted me to free the girl from your dungeon. When I wanted to know why, his men took my son away and I could do nothing! He told me we'd exchange the children after I finished here."

"So you ordered your man to free the girl."

"Yes."

"You have broken my trust. I cannot go through with signing the treaty now, maybe not ever." He watched the Sarrum's face; he looked angry rather than repentant. "We have a few options here—I can turn you out and leave you to deal with your problem on your own. Or I can help you with it. Merlin?"

The warlock spoke up. "It seems we have a common enemy. A man named Ruadan, whom you've just described to us, has declared war on Camleot. He doesn't believe we are now friendly toward all those with magic. And it seems he's gathered an army of followers who believe the same."

Arthur took over again. "If you'll join with us, we can ride out together to meet Ruadan and recover your son. I am tired of waiting for him to strike us so I'd like to head him off. Of course I'd rather it not come to fighting, but if it does, we'll support you. Naturally that means you'd support us as well. What do you think?"

The Sarrum looked thoughtful. He didn't particularly want to fight another man's war, but then again, the sorcerer had dragged him into this by kidnapping his son. And if Arthur was that sure of his negotiating skills, maybe . . . "I agree."

Several of the Sarrum's officials protested immediately. He silenced them with a look; he was sure of his decision and no squeamish adviser would get him to change his mind. His son's life and the future of Amata was at stake here and he'd do whatever it took to get him back. No one could convince him otherwise now.

"Good." Arthur smiled. "Now, let's discuss what needs to happen next."

The council spent about two hours hammering out a temporary alliance agreement. Arthur agreed to release the Sarrum's man, but he expected all of Sarrum's men to march with them to meet Ruadan. Of course finding him would be a problem.

That's when Morgana spoke up. She'd been honing her scrying skills and could, with a map, locate Ruadan. Of course she needed something of Ruadan's, which presented a problem until Gwen pointed out they still had Sefa.

Soon afterward, Sefa was brought to Morgana and Merlin's chambers. Morgana explained what she needed Sefa to do. The girl objected at first because she didn't want to betray her father. She was reminded how they could still execute her and the girl dropped her protest.

Morgana held her crystal over the map. She took Sefa's hand and began chanting in the old tongue. The crystal lit up and moved their hands over the map before it suddenly pulled them down to land on the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Merlin rolled his eyes—of _course_ Ruadan would be there. Because, as he's pointed out to the King before, nothing good happens in that area of Camelot. He sighed and left to tell Arthur the result of the scrying.

Arthur and the Sarrum decided they'd leave at first light the next day. They'd send spies to make sure Ruadan and his followers were indeed there. Then they got busy making sure their men and everyone else who needed to go would be ready. He decided to bring Merlin, Morgana, Mordred, and Sefa. They could exchange the girl for Sarrum's son at least, and pray that the endeavor didn't descend into war.

xxxXxxx

At first light, Merlin and Morgana stood next to Arthur and the Sarrum. Their troops filled the courtyard and overflowed into the square beyond. Gwen came up to them and embraced her husband. He, his friends and his temporary ally walked down the steps to their waiting horses.

As soon as they were mounted, they joined the Sarrum's men with Arthur's knights. Arthur nodded at Leon who gave the order to march. They started their horses and made their way out the west gate.

The company proceeded slowly, to accommodate the infantry, which chafed at Arthur. Merlin just rolled his eyes at the King's frustration. He joked in an attempt to distract the man, and largely succeeded. Morgana joined in and they pretended to argue about domestic issues, which Arthur seemed to find exceedingly amusing. They laughed at the King's amusement in their heads, but his good spirits improved the morale of the whole group.

By mid-afternoon the spies had reported back to the King. Ruadan and his army were still camped in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. They weren't planning on leaving until the morning, which was good news. Camelot's army would reach the edge of the Valley by nightfall and hopefully catch them still there.

When they finally found a suitable place to make camp, Arthur made sure white flags were posted all around. He didn't want to waste any time and risk Ruadan's army leaving, so he put together a group to search for the sorcerer and his army. He included Merlin, Morgana, the Round Table knights, and the Sarrum with two of his men. When one of his advisors questioned why they were bringing a white flag when they probably had a superior force, Arthur replied, "We're trying diplomacy first, because our men don't have much of a chance against an army of sorcerers."

The smaller group set off into the valley. At first they saw no one but felt eyes on them. After about twenty minutes of walking, a voice called out, "Who goes there?"

Arthur looked at Leon, who announced, "The kings of Camelot and Amata, who wish to speak with Ruadan, the former druid."

There was some whispering, several footsteps and the sound of branches being parted. A young man appeared and took in the questing party. His eyes were drawn to the white flag and he frowned at them. "And what is it you want from Ruadan?"

This time Arthur spoke. "We wish to negotiate for peace between all our peoples as well as the return of Sarrum's son."

"Very well," the man replied. His eyes went out of focus; Merlin and Morgana recognized the sign of mindspeak. Merlin leaned forward and whispered this to Arthur, who quietly shared this with everyone. He advised them to stand their ground as this was perfectly normal.

The man refocused his eyes on Arthur and said, "Please follow me." He led them through the valley for several minutes before stopping in a large clearing. Figures appeared from the woods on the other side; some carried stools or torches, but all stopped when a figure in a black cloak appeared. The person made their way into the clearing and stopped a few yards away from Arthur's group. The man raised his hands, which caused all the warriors except Arthur to draw their swords.

"Steady," he replied. The figure in front of them pulled down their hood to reveal the man they'd been searching for. "Ruadan," Arthur said with a nod.

"Ah, the kings of Camelot and Amata. It seems I've gotten your attention after all."

The Sarrum growled but Arthur silenced him with a look. "Ruadan, we seek an end to hostilities and the return of the Sarrum's son."

Ruadan whispered a few words and a table appeared between them. The men carrying stools sat them around the table while the former Druid indicated that they should sit. Arthur, Leon, Morgana, and the Sarrum sat. Merlin stood behind his King and Morgana. The rest of the knights took up positions next to him. Ruadan and a few of his men sat also. "Now we can talk," he finally replied.

"Good. First we'd like to know the condition of Sarrum's son." As the army had set up camp, Arthur and Sarrum had discussed who would say what and when, agreeing on the topics and their priority. Arthur would do most of the talking since he was more level-headed. Merlin never thought he'd see the day when he'd describe his King this way, but there it was.

One of Ruadan's men leaned close to him and whispered into his ear. His eyes never left Arthur as the man spoke. At last he nodded and spoke. "The young man is resting comfortably. He has been placed in a tent with a comfortable bed- _no chains_ -and has been fed on a regular basis. All of his reasonable requests have been met."

The Sarrum's eyes flashed but he said nothing. Arthur watched him for a moment to make sure the man was settled, then said, "Good, thank you."

"And my daughter?" Ruadan asked.

"Much the same. She is under guard back at our camp, under the care of my men. She has not and will not be harmed."

Ruadan nodded. "Thank you."

Arthur stared back at him. "Why do you continue to harass Camelot?"

Ruadan sneered. "I told you at Ismere. You killed my wife."

"I do not kill women or children. I never have."

"Then someone under your command! You are responsible."

"You're right. If it was done under my command, I am responsible." Ruadan looked surprised. "I can only offer you reparations for your loss."

"Then let me take my due." Ruadan stood and drew his sword; every knight and warrior around them did the same. Merlin raised his hand.

Ruadan's people looked at their leader in shock. One older man got up and began whispering frantically to the former Druid. The furious look remained on his face while the man presumably pled that he stand down. Merlin and Morgana watched Ruadan like hawks until he sheathed his sword and returned to his seat.

Arthur had remained calm through the whole thing. "Perhaps we should recess until morning. It is getting late and we could all use a cooling off period." He turned to Leon who barked a short order. The knights re-sheathed their swords and stood at rest.

Ruadan's advisor whispered to him again and he nodded. "That is acceptable," he murmured with a nod. "This place again, two hours after first light?"

Arthur nodded. "We'll be here."

Everyone stood and began walking back the way they'd come. The warriors waited until Ruadan's men had gone then followed Arthur's group out.

"Well that was tense," Merlin commented to Arthur after a few minutes.

From Merlin's other side, Morgana commented, "This is hardly the time for jokes."

"No, he's right. We've got to diffuse it somehow or risk snapping at each other for the rest of the night."

At that, conversation among the group picked up. Gwaine began one of his raucous tavern tales. The Sarrum and his men spoke amongst themselves. Gradually laughter punctuated their words here and there and it was a much merrier group that returned to camp than the one that had set out.

After a late dinner, Arthur called together his Round Table. He explained how, in the morning, he'd be taking less people with him. Only two knights, Mordred, Merlin and Morgana. Everyone involved in this agreed, as their show of force may have scared Ruadan's group. With that decided, he sent everyone off to bed.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Morgana asked her husband.

"Ruadan does seem touchy, doesn't he? Even more so than when we were at Ismere," Merlin mused.

"He's acting like he has the upper hand."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He's angry and clearly wants Arthur to suffer. But don't worry, love, Arthur's got us and an army at his back. He can't fail."

"Of course not," she smirked. "Now, you mentioned something about diffusing tension earlier?"

"That I did." He gently pushed her down onto their makeshift bed and dived after her. Then he hovered over her for a minute, teasingly, wondering how long it would take her to take action.

Not long, as it turned out. She seized the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, melding their lips together. The calm path he was going to take flew out the window as her lips became more urgent. Soon they were tightly pressed together with hands roaming everywhere. They lost time as they became one yet again then drifted off into a contented sleep.

xxxXxxx

Morning came quickly and after a quiet breakfast, Arthur's smaller group set out for the clearing in the valley. Everyone was fairly sober as they walked, but they still conversed among themselves.

Ruadan and his men were already at the designated place when Arthur and Sarrum's party arrived. A fire flickered warmly behind the table and stools which had been set out. Those without seats stood and glared at their opposite numbers. After a few words of greeting, they got down to business.

Arthur let Ruadan re-explain his grievances. He didn't believe Arthur had committed to peaceful relations with the druids. He thought it was a ploy to garner trust then slaughter them all. Also, he didn't believe Arthur had legalized magic's use again. He believed Arthur was just like his father and would turn on those he wanted to befriend. At the root of it all was the death of his wife all those years ago.

The King listened to everything Ruadan had to say without commenting. His concerns were valid. Before he'd known about Merlin's magic or had the experience with the druid boy's spirit, he _had_ been following in his father's footsteps. He carefully related those two experiences to Ruadan and how he'd come to accept that magic wasn't the evil he'd thought it was. He explained how Emrys was now his advisor and reintroduced him and also Morgana. Arthur brought out the legislation he'd signed and told about Merlin and Mordred's quest. He asked Ruadan to consider all the evidence before him and weigh that against the lives that would be lost if they brought their armies to bear.

Arthur apologized again for the loss of his wife and stated he would give Ruadan any reparation he sought, except his own life. He promised no one of magical blood would suffer at the hands of another and that those who did persecute them would be punished accordingly. The laws were already in place and put into practice not long after his reign had begun.

Ruadan had listened to Arthur with interest. He made a few comments here and there and asked several questions. But no one in Arthur's party could tell how Ruadan felt. He thought for a few minutes then asked for proof that Arthur had reached out to the Druids and other magical folk.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana. He counted himself fortunate that he'd asked Mordred to accompany them this morning. He asked Merlin and Mordred to describe their visits to the Druid clans. The two warlocks agreed and began detailing their trip to Ruadan. They dropped Iseldir's and others' names and described their conversations with various leaders. The former Druid again listened and asked many questions but seemed satisfied they were telling the truth.

Then Ruadan asked for time to consult with his advisors there. Arthur agreed and his group watched as Ruadan and his men rose and walked several yards away to confer among themselves. They remained in sight but their words couldn't be heard.

Merlin glanced down at his King. He'd let his calm façade slip and looked concerned again. He told Arthur not to worry; if it came down to it, he and Morgana were strong enough to defend against most of the sorcerers on the other side. The King relaxed a little and Merlin was able to soothe him further with Morgana's help.

Ruadan's group talked for quite a while. Merlin was glad they'd brought food and drink because lunchtime had come and gone while they'd been gathered in their tight little circle. Everyone in Arthur's group refreshed themselves then sat waiting for the others to break.

Now and then they heard raised voices. Sometimes Ruadan's and sometimes one of the others. The Sarrum stood up and began pacing. Leon and Gwaine began talking together with Mordred. Merlin, Arthur and Morgana began speculating about what Ruadan would decide. After several minutes of those activities, the circle of Ruadan's advisors broke apart and they came back to sit at the table.

Arthur stood and the Sarrum came back to stand next to him. Ruadan also stood and examined the two kings closely. "I believe you," he told them.

Arthur grinned. "About everything?"

"Yes. And while I still burn for revenge, that will fade with time. After all I've been through, I just want my daughter back and the chance to settle in a place of my choosing, with no threat of persecution." He cleared his throat. "It seems one of my followers had met one of Emry's emissaries. He verified everything Emrys and the young Druid said."

"This is good news—"

"And my son?" the Sarrum interrupted anxiously.

Ruadan glared at him. "He will be returned to you unharmed as long as my daughter is returned to me the same way." His glare softened. "If it is one thing I can understand, it's the love of a father for his child. We have that in common at least."

Arthur spoke up. "We would be glad to offer you a place to stay or you may choose any place in Camelot. And if you wish to be left alone, you will be. As long as you break no more of my laws."

Ruadan glanced at his compatriots, who nodded. "We agree. Now, about my daughter . . .?"

"Yes," Arthur replied. He bent down to write something on a piece of parchment. "Mordred?" The boy looked over at him. "Will you take this note to Sir Elyan? He will see that Sefa is transported here safely."

Mordred took the note. "Right away," he said.

Ruadan spoke quietly to one of his men, who turned and left the clearing. "He will return with your son," he said to the Sarrum.

"Thank you," that king replied.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Arthur said with a smile. He invited Ruadan and his men to partake of the food and drink they brought. The men accepted and they began eating.

The two groups talked amongst themselves while they waited. They soon discovered they had many more things in common than they'd thought. It was obvious Ruadan's men hadn't thought of this before; they seemed quite surprised.

* * *

 **So, did that surprise anyone? Next- the last chapter! I can hardly believe it! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed or favorited. If I could bake cookies and sesnd them out to you with the last chapter, I would! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aaand here it is, the last chapter, Chapter 11. A big thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed and/or favorited. Every single e-mail makes me smile! Review replies:**

 **mersan123- Oh good, glad you were surprised! Enjoy the denouement.**

 **Lady Cougar-Trombone- I usually strive for happy endings, so it's all in the how.**

 **Eliza- Yep, the very last. Glad you took a cookie- that's definitely a first!**

 **OechsnerC- Hmm, there's a little action, but probably not the kind you're thinking of.**

 **sjritts- Don't worry, things are settling back into a new normal, changing a few more minds, so to speak.**

 **I luv Milarion 1201- Aw, thank you so much! I'm not hanging up my fanfic writing hat anytime soon and I have several Mergana stories in the pipeline.**

 **Mike3207- Yes, it's shorter. Had a bit of writer's block after NaNoWriMo. And it is hard to make a deal with Sarrum, but Arthur's no average king.**

 **Meri Ley- Siplomacy makes the world go round! :)**

* * *

After an hour or so, Mordred returned with Sefa in tow. Ruadan stood when he caught sight of her. When Sefa saw him, she ran all the way over to him. She bowed her head and he bowed his to touch their foreheads. Everyone except the Sarrum and his warriors smiled at the sight. Ruadan drew his daughter a little ways away and began asking her questions about her confinement.

While the father and daughter were chatting, the man Ruadan had sent back to his camp returned. A young man- about Mordred's age -entered the clearing behind him. The Sarrum stood and walked around the table and held his arms open. When the boy saw his father, he quickened his steps and nearly tripped into his father's arms. He was heard asking his son similar questions Ruadan's.

Soon both men returned to the table, each with their own child. Ruadan looked relieved and told Arthur that he would stand down his army. Arthur smiled and immediately agreed to do the same. Sir Leon was asked to write the terms of their peace agreement. After that, more food and drink was brought out from both sides and an impromptu celebration began.

After a couple hours, messengers were sent to both camps, and they began celebrating the agreement. Soon after, both leaders and their people returned to their camps. Arthur's appearance was greeted with cheers and applause. He announced they'd camp here one more night and the evening would be for celebration.

Merlin and Morgana smiled at their King and followed him as he beckoned the Sarrum, his son and his two warriors to his tent. When everyone was inside, he turned to face the other king. "You have a choice," he stated.

"Your Majesty?" the Sarrum replied, confused.

"Choose what you'd like to do from here. You can return home from this place and we can both take some time to think about what kind of alliance, if any, we'd like to have. Or you can return to Camelot for respite and we can renegotiate terms during your stay."

The Sarrum looked stunned for a moment but recovered quickly. "I'd like the night to think this over."

"Of course. We can talk while I walk to Ruadan's camp, if you wish." One of their terms was that Arthur got to watch Ruadan's army disbanding.

"That's agreeable . . . thank you, Arthur." He tightened the arm he had around his son.

"Of course." The Sarrum nodded and left with his men. Arthur turned to Merlin and Morgana. "I'm glad that's over. He walked over to the chair by the bed and flopped down into it.

Merlin burst into laughter. Arthur gave him a startled look before beginning to laugh himself. Morgana looked between them for a moment before sitting down in another chair and rolling her eyes. "Boys," she said with disgust. The "boys" laughed for another minute or two before they calmed down and began to relax.

That night was one of the biggest camp celebrations Camelot's army had ever experienced. Most men got roaring drunk and fell asleep near the fires they'd built earlier. Before they went to bed, Merlin and Morgana made sure everyone was a safe distance from their fires. And Arthur watched over everything with a huge smile on his face, pleased that he'd once again guaranteed his people peace.

xxxXxxx

After another night of camping, Arthur and a few of his men went to Ruadan's camp to see that his army was disbanded. He took a couple of knights as did the Sarrum. He also left orders for everyone to start packing while he was gone—whenever they woke up.

Everyone left at Ruadan's camp was packing. Some came by to talk to Ruadan or Arthur while others gave the foreign men wary looks and left. Arthur and the Sarrum spoke with Ruadan for a little while before he offered them lunch. After they ate, they bid Ruadan a final farewell and set off back toward their own camp.

The kings found everything in order when they returned. Most everything was packed and Arthur found Merlin and Morgana magically helping the slowpokes. He smiled and bid a temporary farewell to the Sarrum, who went to his section of the camp. He'd decided to go back to Camelot.

A short while later, Camelot's army was on its way back home. They'd have to camp another night away, but on the morrow they'd see the familiar white towers again.

xxxXxxx

Gwen and several of the household staff were waiting on the steps when the head party rode into the courtyard. Merlin helped Morgana from her horse as Arthur ran to his wife, picked her up and twirled her. The King and Queen interlinked their fingers and leaned close together as Arthur whispered about his adventure. She smiled and grabbed his face to kiss him thoroughly.

The two magicians just laughed at their friends, but sobered when they remembered their daughter at the same time. Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand and rushed over to Gwen. "Niniane?" she prodded.

Gwen broke away from her husband. "In the nursery." As Morgana turned to leave, she added, "She did just fine."

"Thank you," Merlin called back as Morgana dragged him into the castle.

She pulled him all the way to the nursery and barged through the door. The startled wet nurse looked up from the chair she sat in, Niniane in her arms. "Ah, she said. "She just woke up. You'll be wanting her then?"

Morgana threw her a plaintive look and all but snatched her daughter from the nurse's arms. "Thank you," Merlin whispered as the nurse left the room.

"Hello, my little love," Morgana cooed as she readied herself to feed Niniane.

Merlin pulled another chair over to sit next to his two favorite girls. He leaned over and kissed his daughter's cheek. Then he straightened and put his hand on her little head. "I love you." He stared into her beautiful blue eyes for a moment, marveling, but nearly fell out of his seat when they flashed gold for a brief moment. He felt a tiny breeze ruffle his hair then stop.

"Morgana . . . did you see that?"

"See what, love?"

"Niniane's eyes—they flashed gold."

"You're joking."

"Would I joke about our daughter having magic?"

"Well—"

"No! A breeze definitely ruffled my hair."

Morgana looked down at her feeding daughter. Her eyes blinked gold again as her father's hair was blown _again_ by a breeze. "Oh my goodness! What do we do?"

"We write my mother. She definitely has experience with this sort of thing. She wants to come anyway, since she had to miss Niniane's birth . . ."

"Good idea! Go write her right now—we can't wait on this."

"I agree. Not if we want a normal life."

Morgana laughed at that. "Merlin, since when have our lives _ever_ been normal?"

"You have a point there." He stood and walked to the door. "See you later, loves."

"Bye, Merlin." As the door closed, Morgana looked down at Niniane's face again. She'd swear the tiny girl winked at her.

xxxXxxx

Arthur's council members now claimed his attention, but he tucked Gwen's arm into his as they walked toward the council chambers. They kept him busy relaying the events of the past three days for almost an hour. But the meeting abruptly ended when the doors opened to reveal the tiny Prince's nurse holding the clearly upset Amr.

Discussion ceased as she walked over to the Queen. They whispered as quietly as they could over the unhappy baby, but by the time Gwen took him from the nurse's arms, everyone knew that Amr needed to eat. Arthur immediately called a halt to the discussion, not that anyone wanted to continue, and everyone dispersed.

Gwen and Arthur walked back to their chambers with the baby. Once inside, they both chuckled and looked down at the little Prince. "Thank you for saving us," Gwen said to him. Both parents sat down in chairs and Gwen began to feed the little boy.

Arthur began to ask her about what had happened at home while he'd been gone. Gwen told him a few anecdotes, the most amusing of which had to do with a couple of drunken servants, a pie plate and a horse. The King laughed quietly and expressed how glad he was that she'd handled it. He wouldn't have had near the amount of grace or patience.

When Amr fell asleep, Arthur plucked him from his mother's arms and rocked him for a few moments. He was so grateful for this little bundle of joy, and not just because he had an heir. Having a child meant learning more about yourself and the kind of person you wanted to be for them. He already knew he didn't want to parent like his father had—he wanted his son and any other child they had to know he loved them no matter what they did.

He gently tucked Amr into his cradle then turned back to his wife. She'd righted her dress and smiled brightly in his direction. "Come here," she said, reaching out to him. He hurried toward her, took her hand and pulled her up and into his arms. "Now, where were we?"

He leaned down to take her lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but as he thought about how much he'd missed her, it grew more heated. Soon their tongues tangled and he tasted inside her sweet mouth. She caught up to his mood quickly and gave as good as she'd gotten. He gradually turned them and walked her backwards toward the bed. When her legs touched it, she panicked, "The baby—"

"—will be fine." He soothed her by running his hands down her back. "Back to the business at hand." He gently pushed her until she laid back on the bed. She moved up it while he joined her. They kissed until their desire reignited and soon they were lost in each other again.

xxxXxxx

Arthur took the next day to deal with domestic matters, but the day after began to renegotiate the treaty with the Sarrum. The other king brought only his son, two advisors and two warriors with him this time. Arthur smiled at the inclusion of the teenager. "I want him to see how these matters work," Sarrum said simply. The fact that he wanted to keep his son close wasn't mentioned by either side.

The Sarrum came to the table with a bit more humility than he had the last time. He'd witnessed Arthur's mercy and forgiveness. He'd also seen how the other king treated his allies. And that was more than enough evidence to convince him to work toward a treaty with Camelot.

Surprisingly, the negotiations only lasted a day. When Arthur brought up the treatment of magic users, the Sarrum grudgingly admitted he "may have had it wrong." He agreed to reconsider the matter, which was good enough for Arthur. Trade agreements and troop movements were easy to negotiate after that.

By evening's end, the treaty signing was set for the following morning. There would be a celebration feast later that afternoon, and the Sarrum and his retinue would leave two days after that—they just had a feeling their men would need a day to recover from their hangovers. Arthur had contacted the kitchen to arrange the feast, but for now he shook the Sarrum's hand and dismissed everyone for the night.

Arthur took Gwen's hand and motioned to Merlin and Morgana, who followed the royal couple out of the room. The King led the way to his and Gwen's chambers. He waylaid a passing servant and asked her to bring dinner for four to his chambers, and plenty of wine. Arthur just wanted to celebrate with his family tonight.

xxxxXxxx

As soon as the four had settled in chairs around the table, a knock sounded at the door. Gwen called out "enter" and Niniane's nurse came in, holding the little one in her arms. Morgana stood and walked over to the woman, who handed the baby over to her mother.

"She'll soon be ready for a nap again, my lady," the woman said.

"Thank you." Morgana dismissed her and went to sit at the table again. Niniane stared up at her mother and smiled. Morgana's mouth fell open in surprise. "Did you see that? She smiled!"

The other three had indeed seen Niniane's first smile. Merlin leaned over and cooed at his daughter. She responded by making a breeze blow her father's hair again. Gwen and Arthur stared in shock while Merlin and Morgana just laughed. "That's my girl," Merlin told her and she flashed a smile at him too.

"Did she just—?" Arthur started.

"Yes. She can do magic, just like I could when I was a baby. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"Probably."

"She first did that two days ago, right after we got home," Morgana added.

"That's amazing," Gwen replied. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, we've sent a letter to my mother, asking if she'll come teach us. We have no idea how to handle a magical baby ourselves, of course."

"Hunith can stay as long as she likes," Arthur said.

"Thanks, Arthur," Merlin answered.

At that moment, there was another knock on the door. When bidden to enter, two servants came in with trays bearing four plates. The women passed the plates around and poured wine into the goblets, then left after being thanked. Of course that's when Niniane decided to start fussing. Morgana handed her to Merlin, who stood and began soothing her. She calmed down almost immediately.

"I still don't understand how you do that," Gwen stated. "Are you doing some kind of magic on her?"

"As if I would use magic on my own daughter," he replied, mock indignant. The other three had to stifle giggles. "Well, go ahead and eat. I can reheat _my_ dinner."

Arthur gave him a mock glare. "If you can do that to yours, you can do it to all of ours." The two women nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Merlin replied. He laid his daughter against his shoulder and began rubbing her back and humming to her. The conversation continued quietly and he contributed now and then until Niniane was sound asleep. He gently laid her down in the cradle next to Amr and went back to the table.

Merlin took each plate one by one, whispering " _Onhӕtan_ " until the food on all four was piping hot. He then raised his goblet and said, "To the King."

Arthur nodded and they all toasted him. "To Camelot," he said, and they toasted again.

"To the new treaty," Morgana suggested, and they all raised their glasses a third time.

"That's good. Let's eat." Arthur ended further discussion.

Talk slowed for several minutes while the four friends ate their meal. Jokes were told and roasts were had, but all enjoyed their first calm meal together in a long time.

As they finished, Merlin asked Arthur, "So what's next for the great King Arthur?"

"Ha ha, _Mer_ lin."

"Well, you still have to unify Albion. Kilgharrah won't let me forget that."

"How many kingdoms do we still need to ally with?" Morgana wanted to know.

Arthur thought for a moment. "Guinevere, correct me if I'm wrong, but we've got treaties with Nemeth, Caerleon, Amata, and Odin's Kingdom."

"Right so far."

"We still need to treat with Godwyn, Alined, Olaf, and Lot. Though I'm not holding out much hope for Lot, considering how much his predecessor hated us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about Lot," Merlin said.

"Why not?"

"I used to live in his kingdom, remember? It was rumored that Lot didn't get along with his cousin Cenred. He may just be open to the idea."

Arthur looked at him in surprise. Morgana just smirked while Gwen nodded along with the idea. "I can see that. Sources say he's actually taken an active interest in the welfare of his Kingdom, unlike Cenred."

"That's . . . great. I'll have to send an emissary to him as well."

"Have you heard from the others yet?" Morgana asked.

"Most of them. We're trying to decide on a time and place to hold talks. That process will take several weeks."

"The price of a lasting peace," Merlin joked.

"But worth it every time," Arthur concluded.

They continued to laugh and joke until late in the evening. And though they couldn't solve every problem this way, many were. People marveled at how well the King, Queen, Court Sorcerer, and Court Seeress got along. Bards and minstrels sang their praises for many years afterward.

And Albion was eventually united.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I may come back to this 'verse with one-shots now and then but no longer. More stories coming soon! :)**


End file.
